Mistakes And Human Error
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: What happen's after Pride's meeting with director Vance. Spoilers for 1/03 Breaking Brig.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Another one I wrote due to withdrawal. Spoilers for 1/03 Breaking brig.**

* * *

As Dwayne Pride stood with his weapon squared in front of him his heart was in his mouth. The site in front of him scared the life out of him. He knew one wrong move or word and she was dead and he could not and would not let that happen. He had his orders but now when it came to the crunch he would not let her die just so the director could have his suspect.

Looking at agent Brody as he spoke he knew he had minutes if not seconds to a save her. Seeing the look, Brody was giving him all he knew was she would not die. Squeezing the trigger he watched as if in slow motion the bullet flew through the air and hit the man square in the forehead. He fell backwards and hit the floor leaving a very stunned and shocked agent Brody stood staring at Pride. Lowering his weapon he took a step forward and stopped.

"You okay?" He asked looking at the look of total shock still on agent Brody's face.

"I'm okay" Brody answered back even though her voice said a very different thing.

"Sure?" Pride questioned back hearing the way her voice shook a little.

"I will be" Brody answered back trying to control herself.

Pride nodded not wanting to push the matter, but he would make time later to talk to her. Just then LaSalle came running down the stairs and took in the site of a dead suspect just behind Brody, Pride standing with his weapon still in his hand and agent Brody who even from the back he could she was a little shaken up.

"Glad am not you King, you're going to have one pissed director Vance on your case," LaSalle said looking between the body and Pride.

"Didn't have a choice" Pride answered his senior field agent.

"Let's gets this body back and we can make a start on getting my ass kicked then go home," Pride said as he made his way out the building.

Agents LaSalle and Brody followed behind passing the coroner on the way in with the stretcher. Walking back to the car agent Brody stayed quiet, her mind going over what LaSalle had said to Pride when he saw the body. LaSalle was right or course, they were told to bring the suspect in alive and now due to her he was dead. If she had been quicker or better at defending herself then Pride wouldn't have had to shot him. Getting in the front seat of the car next to Pride she did not look at him the whole ride back but kept her eyes fixed out the window.

LaSalle tried to make small talk on the way back and he was granted a few well-timed nods of the head and yes or no answers so as not to upset him but neither of the cars front seat passengers wanted to really talk. Arriving back at the office they all climbed out the car and went and sat at their desks to write up their reports of the events that lead to the suspect being dead.

It was tougher than she thought it would be writing a report that yet again catalogue her failings. It had to be done, but it was not easy. Looking up from her report she saw Pride watching her, nodding at him she got back on with her report so she could get it down and go home. She did not want to be here when the call came through from director Vance and Pride had to face the consequences of her action.

Too late, at that very moment a call came through for Pride and he left to go to the conference from to take it. LaSalle and Brody watched him go, both knowing what would happen. After a few minutes of sitting Brody got up and followed the route, Pride had taken not daring to look at LaSalle as she went. As she arrived outside the conference room she stood steadying her nerves, not knowing what to expect when Pride came out but she would wait and ride the storm either way. She could just make out voices coming from inside the room so she stood and waited.

After standing for what seemed like a lifetime the voices from inside the conference room stop and it went silent. Taking a deep breath, Brody knocked on the door and waited. Finally, she heard the word enter so stepping forward she turned the handle and entered.

"Should have known it would be you. What's up?" Pride asked seeing the look of concern on Brody's face.

"How did it go with director Vance? I hope he didn't chew you too much for something that wasn't your fault" Brody said not daring to look at Pride.

With her not looking up she was taken by surprise when the next thing she saw was another pair of feet just in front of her own and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me agent Brody," Pride said as he tried to get her to look at him.

Brody kept her head down and didn't move, she was having a major struggle with her emotions and she didn't want him to see that.

"Meredith look at me please," Pride said, knowing that by using her first name she would look up.

Sure enough hearing Pride say her first name was enough to get her to look up.

"I told the director the truth about today. I told him that you were taken by surprise and you put up a good fight before he got the upper hand. He nearly threw Christopher over the walkway from up above before he came to you. If LaSalle couldn't hold him how were you supposed to?" Pride asked looking at Brody.

It was then that Pride saw a bruise forming on Brody's neck from where she had been held. Thinking back to what could have happened he shuddered. Without a second thought, his hand came up and he ran his finger over the angry purple Mark on the front of Brody's throat causing her to gasp a little at his touch. Thinking he had hurt he stop moving his fingers but left them on her throat. What Pride didn't realise was it was not the pain that had caused the gasp but something completely different. Even Brody was shocked by her reaction when she felt her bosses fingers, her married bosses fingers on her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Why didn't you say you were hurt?" Pride asked still not moving his fingers.

"I didn't know I was till you touched it. I haven't paid that much notice to my neck since it happened, my mind has been on other things" Brody's answered honestly.

"Well you needed have worried, I can handle the director. As I said to him I will not lose a member of my team to a terrorist. More importantly I will not lose a friend" Pride said as he stroked his fingers back over the bruise.

At the feel of Prides fingers moving on her neck, Brody couldn't help but shut her eyes at the sensations he was causing. She let out a small sigh as she felt Prides fingers move up and down on the bruise and then slowly they made bigger and bigger strokes finally coming to rest on her cheek. Keeping her eyes shut in case opening them broke the moment until she heard Pride speak.

"Open your eyes Meredith I want to see you" as his fingers gently stroked her cheek.

Slowly she opened her eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the emotion playing across Pride's face and deep within his eyes. Bringing her hand slowly up she rested her hand on his cheek using her thumb to make small strokes back and forwards.

"We really should stop now before we do something that we can't forget of take back," Brody said as she brought her other hand to rest on Pride's waist.

"I'll stop if you want me to" Pride said as he placed his other hand and Brody's waist and slowly moved it around to just above where her weapon rested in its holster.

Brody moved her hand and placed it in the middle of Pride's back and pulled him flush against her chest. Locking eyes with Pride she turned her face a little and indicated to the hand resting on her cheek.

"What about that ring? Surely that means more than this" indicating to Prides wedding ring which was resting against her cheek and looking at the lack of distance between them.

"You have noticed that I stay here every night now and don't go home" Pride added as the hand he had resting on Brody's back started to make slow movements up and down and side to side as he felt his way up her back till his hand finally rested on the back of her head.

That was all the reassurance Brody needed as she closed the gap and brought her lips crashing down on Pride's in a heated kiss. The kiss started fast and hard with tongues duelling and hands grasping at the other person yet it gradual slowed and became more meaningful and less possessive. When they broke for air they stayed touching but moved back a little from each other.

"Well, I didn't expect that when I came in here to get my ass chewed by director Vance," Pride said with a smile on his face as his fingers stroked Brody's hair.

"I only came here to apologise, did I do a good job at saying sorry?" Brody asked with a slight smile on her face.

"You sure did, but I think another sorry just to make sure the memory of Vance's tongue lashing is washed away" Pride said as he leaned forward and placed his lips gently on Brody's letting his teeth graze her bottom lip as he made sure to savour the kiss knowing they would have to leave this room soon and go back to being boss and agent.

Brody felt Pride bite her bottom lip and moaned against his kiss as he took over her mouth. She made sure she returned the gesture as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip as she knew what he was telling her with the kiss. When they broke apart Pride wrapped his arms around Brody pulling her to his chest and placed kisses to her hair.

"You want to continue this later?" Brody asked as she looked up at Pride not sure if this was a quick release or if he wanted more.

"I am not a guy that kisses and then walks away. What time shall I come over? It's not like I can invite you to mine since we are at mine all ready" Pride laughed as he looked around at the room they were in.

"Good point, how about an hour or so after we finish work. Gives me a chance to get home and change before you come over" Brody smiled as she ran her fingers over Pride's cheek.

"That works for me. I suppose we better get back out there and face them reports. When you hand me yours it better not be full of self-doubt and double guessing what you did cause if it is you will be here all night till you learn the difference between mistakes and human error" Pride told her as he stepped away from her and let his arms fall away for her back.

Brody looked up at him as he mentioned the report sitting on her desk. How had he known what her report looked like? Well, she better suck it up and go change it as she had a date tonight and she wanted to get home sooner rather than later. Pride held the door open for her and she exited with him following just behind her.

As they came back in LaSalle looked between them and watched as they went and sat back at their desks.

"How'd it go with the director King? He chew you about today and what happened?" LaSalle asked as he looked up from his computer towards his boss.

"It went better than I expected," Pride told the younger agent as he smiled and went back to his computer.

LaSalle didn't push the reply he got as he could see he didn't want to know so went back to pressing print so he could go home and watch the game.

As LaSalle left the office he looked back at the 2 people who were left sitting at their desks and wondered just what happened with the director. Neither looked like they had been chewed up and spat out for the decisions they had made. What he didn't see was the look on both their faces at Prides reply of better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Since you asked for more her it is, hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

When Brody arrived home she quickly made coffee and set about doing a quick tidy up. Due to the fact the only thing she really did was sleep and change clothes here it looked like an explosion in a clothes factory. Going around gathering up the clothes she dumped them in the wished and started it off. Clearing away that morning's breakfast dishes and the coffee cups that were scattered around she dumped the whole lot in the sink. Running the tap she set about making fresh coffee and doing a quickly wipe down of the kitchen. When the coffee was made she wished the dishes and the. Went and checked the lounge was clean. Grabbing her coffee from the kitchen she headed upstairs to have a shower and get changed before Pride arrived.

Walking into her bedroom she let out a small groan. The bedroom looked worse than downstairs. Working her way around, she picked up the clothes sorting them as she went and placed all the clean ones back in the while the dirty one went in the laundry hamper. Making the bed, she stripped off and went and had a shower but not before she made sure every bit of dirty clothing was moved off the floor.

After her shower, she came back in the bedroom to get ready. Then it hit her, what was she going to wear? It wasn't like it was a date but then again maybe it was. She didn't have to dress to impress as she had had a feeling she had done already. Walking over to her underwear drawer she picked out a red thong and red lace bra. Slipping them on she went in her wardrobe and had to look at what her options were.

Finally finding a nice low cut v neck top and a pair of skinny jeans she got ready and went to dry her hair. Once her hair was dried and brushed in place she applied a small amount of makeup and a touch of perfume. Stepping back she gave herself the once over in the mirror before getting her empty coffee cup and coming downstairs.

Once downstairs Brody walked round and gave the place the once-over to make sure it was tidy. She really shouldn't be such a slob but since she was hardly home and she had no one to entertain she didn't really bother. When she was happy the place was tidy she went in the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee and grabbed a packet of cookies from the cupboard. Sitting at the table she waited for Pride to arrive. As time passed she became more and more nervous.

Why on earth was she nervous, this was not like a first date or anything. Here she was sat waiting for her very handsome and sexy boss to turn up after they had a major snogging session earlier that day. What was there to be nervous about? it wasn't like they didn't see each other every day. As if on cue she heard a knock on the door. Taking a few deep breaths to steady her nervous she got up and went to answer the door.

Opening the door, she found Pride standing with a bottle of red wine in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. He smiled at her when she opened the door so stepping aside she gestured for him to come in. Entering the hallway he stopped and waited for her to close the door. Seeing the side table behind the door he placed the bottle and flowers down before pushing her up against the wall and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. With one hand on the wall and the other tangled in her hair, Pride pulled away as the need for air overtook them. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and just stood waiting till their breath returned to normal.

Merri was a little taken back when she suddenly found herself pushed against the wall and her mouth not only covered but controlled by Prides tongue and lips. She soon caught up and her tongue fought back as well as her teeth nipping and grazing at his lips and tongue. As they stood forehead to forehead with their eyes closed she snaked one hand up his back and the other into his hair holding him to her.

As her breathing returned to a normal level she brought her lips to meet his and slowly kissed his lips before kissing along his jaw to his ear then down to his neck. Nipping and biting his neck she knew he would have a few marks when she was finished but she didn't care and by the feel of it neither did he. As she kissed his neck Pride took his hand off the wall and brought it to her waist. Finding the edge of her top he slid his hand under it and made trailed a slow path up her back till his hand rested on her bra strap.

Merri stepped forward so she was now flush against Prides chest. Pride inhaled sharply at the contact and groaned as he felt Merri wind her hand up and down his chest to settle on his waist.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere other than my hallway" Merri suggested as she continued to kiss the exposed skin on Pride's neck.

"Lead the way" as Pride kissed her lips and stepped back so she could get passed him.

Taking his hand, she slowly led him upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she turned so she had her back to her bedroom door and standing on her tiptoes she kissed Pride at the same time as taking his other hand so he held both. Walking backwards kissing him she led him up to her bedroom door. Before she pushed it open she stopped and drew her head back a little so she could take in his full face.

"If we do this there is no going back, I will not be used a quick release or something you play with when you're out of options. If I let you in you stay in" Merri told Pride giving him the chance to back away.

In answer to her question, Pride wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass hauling her up his body till she was straddling his waist. His lips descended on hers as he step forward and pushed her bedroom door open with her back. Kissing her senseless he kept walking till he felt his legs hit the bed. Kneeling forward he lay her back on the bed and continued to kiss her till neither could breath. Pulling back he stood up and stepped away from the bed. Merri watched as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off. Kicking his shoes off he started to undo his belt and jeans as he watched Merri who was now intent on watching his every move.

As his jeans hit the floor he stepped out of them and stepped back up to the bed. Reaching out for Merri she took his hand and he pulled her to stand in front of him.

"You have too many clothes on, let's remedy that" as he slid his hands under her top and worked it up her body till he pulled it over her head and threw it to the floor.

Next was her jeans as he slid his hands into the waistband and pushed them off her hips making sure he left her underwear on. Pushing them down to her knees he let go, they didn't move any further. Looking at her face then down at the offending clothing he lifted his Leg up and placed his foot on the jeans and pushed them down till they reached the floor. Keeping his foot in place Merri stepped out of them.

Stepping back so he could take in the site of Merri in just her underwear he wasn't disappointed.

"Beautiful" he murmured as he stepped back up to her and taking hold of her waist he eased her back onto the bed so he was covering her body with his.

"Let me show you how special you really are" as his lips joined hers and he did indeed show her just how special she was.

Laying flat on her back with Prides head resting on her naked breasts Merri was a very happy women. She had one hand resting on his back drawing lazy lines up and down while the other hand was wrapped in his. She had to admit that having an older man as a lover was very rewarding. He not only had very skilled hands but also a very exquisite mouth. Between his hands, mouth and body he had showed her just how much she had been missing out on as he brought her to amazing highs 3 times before he finally allowed his own release. She could definitely get used to it.

Looking down at him as he rested she was amazed at how peaceful he looked. Bring her hand up from his back she ran it through his sweat-drenched hair. Turning his head, he looked up at her and smiled. Smiling back at him he shuffled up so he was now level with her face.

Kissing her very red and swollen lips, he rested his head on her shoulder.

"How about we grab a shower and then go get something to eat? I know a few good restaurants around her. None as good as my cooking but they will do till I can go shopping and make you a meal" as he placed kisses along her jaw.

"You sure you want to go out in public, we could set tongues wagging," Merri asked him as she was not sure how far he wanted to push this new thing they had.

"I am not ashamed to be seen in public with you, we have done nothing wrong and I will not hide away" as he kissed her to reinforce his words.

"If you're sure come on then" as she sat up causing his head to fall from her shoulder onto the bed.

Pride laughed as she got up and held her hand out to him. Taking her hand, he climbed off the bed and followed her to the bathroom. Merri switched the shower on and waited for it to warm up before opening the cubicle door.

"After you" she gestured to Pride who stepped in and grabbed her waist pulling her in with him.

After a second round or worshipping each other's bodies, they both stepped out the shower all fresh and clean. Walking into the bedroom they both got dry and dressed but avoided each other's personal space as they would never get ready and make it out the house.

When they were both dressed Pride held out his hand to Brody and he lead her downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs he stopped and bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed it.

"Can I have the honour of escorting you to dinner" as he held her hand to his lips after kissing it.

"I would love to go to dinner with you" Brody giggled a little as she answered.

"We'll get your stuff together and let's go" as he stood at the front door and waited for her to get her bag and keys.

Locking up Pride offered Brody his arm and she took it pulling herself close to him as she linked his arm. Steering away from the cars on the drive they walked to the restaurant as it was a nice warm evening. On arriving, they were escorted to a table where Brody let Pride pick the wine and also the meals as she was still leading her way a good Cajun menu. When the meals arrived they sat eating talking about their family and their lives before NCIS and their meeting.

Brody ordered dessert as that was one thing she didn't need any help with. When it arrived she placed it in between them and they sat sharing it. When they were finished they got up to leave and Pride held out Brody's jacket for her to put on.

As they left the restaurant Brody linked her arm with Pride's and held his hand at the same time as she leaning her head on his shoulder. She was just about to thank him for an amazing evening when he came to an abrupt stop and she felt him tense up. Looking up at his face she followed his gaze and saw the reason for his change in posture and stance. There in front of them a little way down the street was Prides wife Linda with her arm linked with a man. He saw her before she saw him and from where she was stood even Brody could she the change in stance when she finally saw her husband and the way Brody was linking arms with him and her head on his shoulder.

This was not good, not good at all. This could end badly for all parties if not handled right. Brody went to pull away, but Pride stopped her with a vice like grip on her hand and arm. At least she got her head off his shoulder before the 2 parties approached each other.

"Evening Linda, how have you been?" Pride asked trying to break the ice.

"Hello Dwyane, fancy seeing you here. On saying that it always was one of our favourite restaurants wasn't it" Linda replied as she directed the last part at Brody.

"Well it's always been mine but you never cared for Cajun cooking if I remember right" Pride replied with a sting in his answer.

"Well hello again Agent Brody, it's nice to see you. Shame it's draped over your bosses arm".

"Who I have draped over my arm as you so nicely put it is not your concern now Linda. I could say the same to you" as Pride shot the young man at Linda's side a dirty look.

"Very true, but you have never been one to mix business with pleasure. Has he taken you for a walk along the little path that leads down to the river yet? It's beautiful at night and it's one of his favourite spots in town".

The more Linda spoke the tighter Prides grip got on Brody's arm. It was getting to the point of painful and she hoped he let up soon before she had to pull away.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening Linda we must be going" and with that Pride practically dragged Brody away down the street away for Linda.

When they were at a safe difference Brody stopped and tried to untangle her arm from Prides.

"Dwayne please let go you're hurting my arm" as she finally managed to pull her arm away.

Sure enough there were red marks where Pride had gripped her arm tight. As if coming to his senses Pride shook his head and looked down at Brody and then her arm. Seeing the red marks he was mortified at what he had done.

"Christ Meredith I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, let me see" as he reached out to take her arm to look.

Seeing the look of horror cross Pride's face at the red marks, she let him take her arm and look at the red marks. He used his fingers to gently run over the red marks then bending his head placed light kisses to the marks. Looking back up at Brody's face he left his fingers running over the marks.

"Come let's get you home, I am sorry you had to not only witness that but get caught up in it" Pride said as he let go off Brody's arm and offered her his hand.

"You sure we should do this Dwayne? I do not want to be stuck in the middle of your divorce" Brody said as she chewed on her bottom lip a little nervous at the answer she might receive.

"I would not be here if I was not sure. I told you the truth earlier when I said I am not into quick fixes or one-night stands. I understand if you want to walk away as that back there was messy" Pride said as he looked a little crestfallen at the thought she might back away.

"If you're sure this is what you want then I am sure it's what I want. Let's go home and get some coffee and we can work this out as we go" Brody told Pride as she took his hand and lead him towards her house and hopefully back to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- This story has taken on a whole new level as it was supposed to be a short one but a twist happened in the last chapter that was not in my first plan so I now need to see the twist through.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Arriving back at Brody's house they went inside and she locked the door behind them. Flicking the light on she went to walk in the kitchen to make coffee but was stopped half way there when Pride grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Circling her with his arms he pulled her to his chest and just held her. Not sure what to do next Brody wrapped her arms around his back and held him as she ran her hands up and down his back. She felt him breathe deeply as he held her and she could feel him slowly relax as they stayed together.

"You okay?" she whispered into his chest.

"I am now I have you to hold me and make me forget," he said back as he started to place kisses along her hair.

Pulling back a little she watched as he smiled at her before he swooped down to capture her lips. Exploring each other's lips again, she felt as Pride's tongue pushed against her lips and she opened just a little as she felt his tongue plunge in her mouth and took her breath away. Her tongue duelled with Pride's as she challenged him for dominance then used her tongue to taste his mouth.

As the kissing slowed they let their hands start to explore each other and find the spots that earned a deep moan of pleasure or that's caused a shiver to run up and down the others spine. Pulling back from the kiss Brody looked back up at Pride's face and couldn't help but smile.

"You want a drink before we turn in or shall we catch an early night instead. When was the last time you got to sleep in a bed and not a couch?" Brody asked as she lead him to the kitchen.

"Beds are overrated unless you got someone to share them with and I am happy to turn in if you are" as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Early night it is then, will probably make a change for both of us" as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Lead the way" as he let go and let her past.

Taking his hand, she led the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once inside she turned to Pride and looked at him up and down. Licking her lips, she stepped forward and ran her hands up and down Pride's chest getting nearer to his shirt buttons. Once her hands rested on the buttons she started at the top and one by one she undid them. As the shirt opened she got a glimpse of the muscled chest underneath. Now she really did have a reason to lick her lips. As she reached the last button the shirt fell open revealing Pride's chest. Her hands and mouth now had full access to his chest and back and she was going to take advance of the fact he still hadn't moved. Stepping up between his feet she smoothed her palms out on his chest letting her fingers move from side to side. Then making her way down she stopped with her hands just below his nipples and pinched them between her fingers.

Feeling brave she looked up and saw Pride's eyes had slide shut. Bringing her head towards his chest she darted her tongue out and flicked his nipple. Listens and feeling the sharp intake of breath she did the same to the other nipple and gained the same response. Smiling she gently bit down on the one she had just flicked which is when he finally moved. She felt his hands grab her hips and pull her into him as his lips descended to her neck. Tilting her head to one side she gave him better access as he kissed and nipped the skin till he found that spot just below her ear that made her let a long throaty moan.

As she returned her attention to his chest she moved her head and bite down on his other nipple as he bit down on her neck. Both of them moaned at the contact and the pleasure that raced through them. She knew by the tingle in her neck she would need some good makeup or a scarf on the next few days. Running her hands further down his chest she finally came to rest on the belt of his jeans. As Pride felt her hands reach the waistband of his jeans he moved his hands down her back and up again, the only difference was when he moved them back up he took her top with him. Chucking the top on the floor his shirt slipped down his arms so he let it slide down till it lay on the floor as well.

Returning his hands to her back he ran them up till his fingers hooked under her bra and he made light work of the clasp before it was discarded on the floor. Now he was free to explore her upper body which he did with his hands and mouth. When he had finished exploring her upper half he moved his hands to her waistband which is where her hands still sat on him. Locking eyes they both moved to remove the other jeans and underwear as quickly as they could. When they were both finally naked they moved to the bed and started a journey that neither of them could forget or come back from as senior and junior agents.

As they lay tangled in the bed sheets both covered in a thin layer of sweat and the strong smell of sex in the air they both clung to each other as if they needed each other to breath. Merri had her head resting on Pride's chest above his heart and she listened as it slowly returned to normal after their lovemaking. He had one arm under her coming round her shoulders and the other resting on her hip. Pride was running his hand up and down her side sending shivers through her.

"Any chance you can piss director Vance off more, I like the way you apologise to me when I get chewed for it. Maybe not every day but at least a couple of times a week would be nice" Pride laughed as he felt her laugh against his chest.

Merri moved a little so her head came level to rest on his shoulder.

"I can do that easy enough, just being me seems to get me in trouble. How do you think I ended up in New Orleans in the first place. At least I picked where I ran to this time" she told him as she placed a kiss to his neck and jaw.

"Never ever regret the decisions you make in life. When you chose to run here as you put it you ran here for a reason. You didn't know it at the time, but you chose here as you were drawn here for a greater purpose. If you hadn't come here we would not be here now lying naked in your bed after making love and I would not be able to do this" as he turned his head and brushed his lips across hers.

"I for one am not sorry you came here. When you came to my office I never expect a woman to land and not only turn my office upside down but my life as well. You made an impact as soon as I saw you both professional and personally. My life is not easy at the moment as you found out tonight when we were out, but you're still here so that's a start I suppose. I will not promise the sun the moon and the stars as I have done that once and couldn't deliver. All I can promise is that I will be here when you need me. I am not going to say this will develop into anything long term as I don't know. All I do know is I intended to enjoy any time we have together while I can, whether that be 2 weeks, 2 months, 2 years or 20 years I will make the best of it. If that's not what you want then I have no idea where we go from here as its a little late to say no" and he kissed her again but this kiss lasted longer and was deeper.

"I have no idea where we go from here other than to sleep and then work tomorrow. I don't know how long we will last, but I will try my best when we are together to make each moment count for both of us" Merri said as she brushed her fingers over his forehead and down his cheek then over his lips.

"We better get some sleep since we came up here to get an early night" as Pride reached over and pulled the sheets right so they were both covered over.

"Good night Merri" as he placed a kiss to her lips lingering for a little longer than needed.

"Good night Dwyane" as she returned the kiss and then cuddled deeper into him as she listened to the steady beat of his heart which lulled her to sleep.

Pride watched as Merri's eyes drifted shut and her breathing evened out as she slept. He was happier than he had been in a long time and would be happy to stay this way for a long time. Letting his eyes drift shut he was pleased to fall asleep feeling the rise and fall of Merri's chest under his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Here's a little bit more.**

* * *

Waking as the sun pushed through her bedroom curtains Brody stretched out was greeted with a warm soft body next to hers. Cuddling up to it she was rewarded by an arm snaking around her back pulling he in and fingers dancing across her stomach. Moving her head, she placed it on his chest and placed kisses along the outline of the broad chest muscles. Hearing a mmhh coming from Dwayne she continued kissing his chest till she had to move and straddle him to reach right across. Dwayne lifted his hands and placed them on her hips holding her to him.

"Good morning Merri, have a good sleep?" As he reached up to pull her down to kiss her.

"I did thank you, but I would put that down to the company I had. Good morning to you as well" as she returned the kiss.

Sitting back up she ran her hands over his chest and watched as he closed his eyes enjoying the sensations she was causing. Leaning back down she kissed his face before making her way to his lips and plundering his mouth with her tongue. It felt good to wake up in bed with someone she actual cared about and not just a passing fancy who was there just so she could feel something again. Feeling his lower body respond to her she ground her hips to his causing him to return his hands to her hips to hold her still. Moaning against her lips he rocked hips against her letting her know what was coming if she didn't stop. The contact as he rocked his hips only made them both let out moans at the contact.

Keeping one hand on her hip he let his other roam up her side and his legs tangled with hers. Next thing she knew she was flipped over and was now under him now straddling her.

"My turn" as he let his hands roam her body causing moans of pleasure to escape her lips.

Moving slightly he increased the contact on her hips and thrust forward causing her to scream his name as she found him deep inside her. Slowly they rocked together until the pace increase as Merri screamed his name as her release took her which caused him to growl her name moments later when he followed over the edge.

They lay together breathing hard, a pair of sweat covered bodies to sated to move. As their body's slowed and cooled Merri pulled the cover back over them. Picking her phone up she saw it was now 07:00.

"We have to move or my boss will kick ass if I am late," Merri said as she placed kisses up Dwayne's chest and kissed his lips before sitting up.

"I have a feeling your boss may be a little late this morning and probably way too happy to care too much if your late" as he pulled her back to him and kissed her.

"If he isn't too bothered about me being later then I may have to keep doing what I have been doing as I have to say I have enjoyed having a man who I have a connection to and not just a quick" Merri started to say but was cut off by Dwayne's lips calming hers again in a deep heated kiss.

"Forget about what you have had before, I am here to show you how you should treated" and with that he ran his hands up and down her back before brushing her lips lightly with his and holding her to him as she placed her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way a few minutes longer before they heard a phone ring. They both sat up and scrambled for their perspective phones. Picking them up Merri chucked hers on the bed as Dwayne answered his. Listening to the one side of the conversation she could hear she had to hold back a laugh as she realised it was LaSalle on the phone probably asking where Dwayne was. Telling LaSalle he would be there in an hour he hung up and ran his hand over his face.

They both climbed off the bed at the same time and stood side by side scan the room looking for individual clothes as there were clothes everywhere. Stepping forward Merri picked up Dwayne's jeans and shirt passing them to him as she picked up her top and bra which got chucked on the bed.

Walking forwards, she spotted socks and boxers which got chucked on the bed. Dwyane picked her panties up and held them up looking at them. Merri turned around to see Dwayne standing with a silly grin on his face and her panties in his hand. Stepping forward she went to snatch them back but he was too quick and caught her arm causing her to wince. Seeing the looking on her face, he quickly let go and pulled her to him so he could look. There on her arm was an angry series of small purple bruise that when he looked close matched this size of his fingertips. She saw the look of total devastation in his face as he realised it was his hands that had caused the marks made her heart sink. Pulling her arm away, she used her hands to cup his face and bring his lips down to hers gently kissing him.

"Dwyane it was an accident, I know you would never hurt me intentionally. Please don't feel bad, next time I see Linda I will have to return the favour since it was her fault I got them" and she smiled as she kissed him.

Holding her tight he tried to show her how sorry he was and she held him letting him know she was okay. When she pulled back she looked at him and ran her fingers over his face tracing his lips as he kissed the tips of her fingers.

"We have to get ready now or we will both be very late," Merri told Dwayne as she stepped away from him and walked to the bathroom. Standing in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and seeing her neck she let out a scream.

"Dwayne Pride these are so you fault and I will kill you for them" as she looked at her neck that had not only one but 3 love bites on it.

Dwayne stood in the bedroom slowly pulling his clothes back on and couldn't help but laugh. He knew he would be in trouble when she saw them, but he couldn't help Mark her as his. Looking at them as she ran her finger over them and saw they weren't low enough to hide them with a high neck top. Looking at her makeup bag she looked through it and tried to find a concealer or something to cover them. Coming up with nothing she shrugged her shoulders, since he put them there he could look at them all day.

Getting a quick shower she stepped out to find Dwayne had left her bedroom. Looking out the window she saw his car was still there so getting ready she came downstairs to find coffee and bagels on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for breakfast, you owe me big time for these" indicating to her neck.

"Wow, they didn't look like that when I did them. I take it make-ups a no go" as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Nothing works to cover them that I have so not much I can do and don't even suggest a scarf or I may strangle you with one" as she took a bite of one of the bagels.

"Wasn't going to, would look wrong in this weather and make everyone even more suspicious" as he took his coffee in one hand and her hand with the other.

Sitting eating there bagels and drinking coffee neither seemed in a hurry to get to work but they knew they had to. Clearing the dishes away together they stood just behind the front door before they left work. Dwayne gathered her against his chest and felt her breath against his neck as he held her. He placed kisses a roo the top of her head and she ran her fingers over the small amount of chest she could see where he hadn't done the top couple of buttons of his shirt up. After a few minutes they broke apart and they both leaned toward each other and kissed it was a long deep passionate kiss. Both conveying as much emotion as they could in the kiss knowing when they walked out the door that was it till they were finished work. Once they were on the other side of that door they were boss and junior agent.

When the kiss finally ended due to the need for air they stood and waited till they could breath before nodding at each other and letting go as Merri opened the door and they made their way out. Dwayne walked to his car while Merri walked to hers. She waited till Dwayne had climbed in his before she started her car and pulled out the drive.

They were going to arrive in separate cars at work at the same time and she had a neck full of love bites. Unless LaSalle was really dense then he would know something was up. Adding to the fact Dwayne still had yesterday's clothes on she knew they would be rumbled. Never mind they would take it as it came as they knew it would be out soon enough depending on how quick Linda's tongue was.

Sure enough they pulled in the parking lot and parked but walked in together only to find LaSalle sitting with Pride's daughter Laurel. They were laughing and joking until they saw the approaching couple at the door. Both went silent and Laurel stood up to greet her father. Both Dwayne and Merri shot each other a knowing look and Dwayne beamed at Laurel as she came towards him. Merri stepped away towards her desk but was caught by LaSalle and escorted to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen LaSalle poured coffee for them both and then headed out to the yard. Merri followed without saying a word and sat at the table. LaSalle looked at her taking in the site of her neck and shook his head.

"Let's not beat around the bush here, I know where you've been. Laurel was here first thing and she told me about last night with Linda. On saying that your necks not helping much is it. Before you find out third hand after I rang King I put a face on his phone and bingo, it was sitting in your house. I have no idea how long this has been going on, but all I can say is you like playing with fire don't you" LaSalle finished looking at Merri.

"For your information it only started yesterday and yes as you tracked Pride he was not only in my house but in my bed with me when you rang. We had a run in with Linda when we went out for a meal and it was not pretty, but I am sure Laurel has already told you her mother's version of events. I bet it was omitted that Linda had a man hanging off her arm when she saw us. I knew this would not be easy when it started yesterday, but I didn't expect it to go bang so quick. All I want is to be happy LaSalle, is that so wrong?" And she looked at him he saw the tear streak down her face.

Lifting his hand up he placed it on hers resting on the table. Giving it a squeeze he saw Pride appear and step up to the table. He decided since all hell had broken loose and they were no longer a secret he stepped up behind Merri and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her felt the tension in her and squeezed gently before Laurel stepped outside and her shoulders tensed again. What she didn't see was the nod Dwayne give LaSalle and he stood from the table he squeezed her hand once and let go walking past Laurel as she stepped towards the table.

LaSalle stood just inside the kitchen just in case things got heated. He didn't want to leave King to deal with his angry daughter and a trained NCIS agent who could kill in a couple of moves.

Sitting at the table he waited to see if he was needed. Outside Dwayne stayed standing with his hands on Merri's shoulders. He asked Laurel to take a seat which she did right opposite Merri.

Seeing the way Laurel was looking at Merri reminded him so much of Linda and the looks she had threw at them both the night before. Laurel looked at her father then followed down to his hands on Merri's shoulders and then took in the sight of Merri's neck.

"Jesus dad, if I had come home with a neck like that there would have been a warrant out yet that's acceptable for you. What the hell happened, dad? Actual I don't want to know the details just how long and if she is something other than a quick fuck?".

Merri tensed at Laurels last words and she felt Dwayne grip her shoulders tight.

"Laurel Pride apologise now. There is no need to speak like that. If you calm down we can explain but if you're going to be like that then we aren't going to get anywhere" Dwayne shot back at his daughter.

"No matter what your mother has told you I am not the type of women to do quick fucks as you so kindly put it" and with that Merri shrugged out of Dwayne's grip and got up from the table walking away with her fists clenched trying to keep control of the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Walking into the kitchen she barreled straight into LaSalle who caught her and steadied her to stop her falling. When he looked at her he saw the tears and out of instinct he pulled her to him and she broke down with her head on his shoulder. He had heard the whole conversation between the 3 of them and all he could do now was be there for whichever one need him and at that moment in time it was Brody.

Out in the yard Dwayne sat down and stared at Laurel, he was trying to gather a response without losing his temper.

"Well now it's just us please tell me you're going to apologies for your behaviour, that was disgusting Laurel. No matter what your problem is with me was there any need to speak about Merri like that. Other than take me in to heart" but was interpreted by a "and her bed" from Laurel "she has done nothing wrong here, Come to think of it neither have I. Your mother and I are separated for God sake, what do you want me do to Laurel? Kick around here being lonely hoping your mother and I can work things out but knowing its never going to happen. Laurel stop attacking like a spoilt child and face the fact that I can be happy with someone other than your mother. Be lucky we stayed together this long as it's been touch and go a few times. My job is not easy and you know that, it's driven a wedge between your mother and gets the job, she lives her job just like me. I need you to understand this was not planned, it just happened out the blue. I didn't plan on falling for my junior agent Laurel but now I have I will not have her insulted like you just did. Also to clear up any more misunderstanding it only started yesterday afternoon. I have no idea what your mother has said to you but I bet you didn't get the full story. If and when you ready to apologise for your behavior and talk sensibly then I will be here or at Merri's house".

Standing up to walk away he placed kiss to Laurels head as he passed and he was pleased to see that she didn't pull away. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted with the site of LaSalle standing with Merri wrapped tightly in his arms as she sobbed with her head on his shoulder. Walking up to them he ran his hand up Merri's back and he felt her stiffen again. Bringing her head of LaSalle's shoulder she looked round and seeing Dwayne standing on his own and the look of hurt and confusion in his eyes she whispered a thank you to LaSalle and stepped away but didn't move towards him. He stood still and lifted his arms in the air towards her and she practically ran into the them burying her face in his chest as a fresh torrent of tears streaked down her face.

Holding her he let her cry, she had every right to be upset and it was all his fault. If he had of just stopped her yesterday and told he no when she came to see him after the incident with Vance they wouldn't be in this state now. He was to blame for letting his emotions and hers control him. After nearly dying Merri, was in a fragile state and he took advantage of her in her hour of need. This was messed up big time, his daughter hated him and his new lover had been dragged into the middle of a nuclear fallout. It was a disaster, but it was his disaster to clean up.

With Merri still in his arms he walked slowly towards the door leading out the kitchen and up the stairs to one of the offices upstairs. Once inside out the way of plain site he sat down and pulled Merri with him so she sat on his knee. He ran his hands up and down her back and whispered in her ear the whole time calming and soothing her. He had to try and make things right, but he had no idea how. Sitting with Merri in his knee he thought of a way to make things right at least with the women in his arms.

"I am so sorry about that, that was worse than last night which I didn't believe was possible. Listen if it's okay with you can I came over later and cook dinner for us both. Let's say it will be the start of putting things right between us" as he placed kisses along her hairline and down her cheek.

"You still want to see me after what just happened? I would have thought that you daughter was more important than me" Merri whispered against Dwayne's chest.

Lifting her head with his hand Dwayne looked down to Merri who was still refusing to move her head off his chest even with the odd angle she was sat at to look at him. Running his fingers over her cheeks to wipe away the tears that were still sitting there.

"Why would I not want to be with you? Nothing has changed so nice last night. Yes, word got out a lot quicker than I expected but it's a town where everyone knows everyone. We can deal with this together if you give me a chance" Pride said as he kissed her forehead.

"If you want something bad enough it's worth fighting for so yes you can come over and cook dinner as long as one of us buys food to cook first" Merri told Pride as she watched a smile appear on his face.

"Good, I will pick up what I need before I come over as long as we don't get a case" and with that he kissed her.

Merri went to stand up and Dwayne looked at her.

"We can't stay hid away all day Dwayne, as far as I am aware Laurel is still downstairs and we have work to do" as Merri reached to take Dwayne's hand when she was standing up which made him stand up.

"I am going to the ladies so you go see if Laurel is still here and I will speak to you later okay" as she reached up to place a kiss on his jaw before walking away.

As she came downstairs she looked around to make sure the coast was clear before she headed to the ladies room. Washing her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. Looking at her red blotch eyes and then at her love bites she had been the weirdest 12 hours of her life. Closing her eyes, she remembered going to Dwayne to apologise for what happened at the crime scene then having his lips on hers. Then of course there was last night when they made love and woke in each other's arms. Opening her eyes, she ran her fingers over the bites on her neck and smiled. There wasn't much she could do about her face now so taking a few deep breaths to steady herself she walked at the ladies room to see if things had improved or got worse if that was even possible.

Walking up the corridor she could see LaSalle standing back from his desk shaking his head and she could hear raised voices. As she drew nearer she recognised one voice as Dwayne's, another as Laurel's and as her stomach hit the floor was was hedging her bets on the last voice being Linda's. As she approached the door leading back into the main office area she saw LaSalle look at her and break out in a dash towards her. He managed to get to the door and through it before she could enter and he blocked her way.

"You are not and do not want to go in there. As you can hear it is not pretty and you going in there will just make it worse" LaSalle told the women in front of him.

Just then she heard her name being screamed by Linda followed by a lot of name calling. Closing her eyes, she yet again drew on her inner strength to get her through the next, however, long it was to sort this mess out.

"LaSalle I have to go out there. I will not let Dwa... Pride deal with this alone" as she squared her shoulders and brought herself up to full height.

"Give me your weapon first" as he reached round and unclipped it.

"You don't trust me not to shoot her?" As she glared at him.

"I don't trust any of you at the minute" as he stepped aside to let her past.

Looking at LaSalle one last time she nodded and stepping forward pushing the doors open ready to face the music. Hearing the door open all 3 people turned but she only looked for one face. The steel blue/grey of Dwayne Pride's eyes meet the brown of Meredith Brody's and they shared a brief look which both charged and sent silent energy to recharge the other.

"YOU! How dare you show your face here. You're nothing but a little bed-hopping Hussy who sleeps with any man given the chance" Linda screamed at Merri as she stood still, all the while still looking at Dwayne.

Taking a step forward, she looked away from Dwayne and looked straight at Linda.

"Last time I checked I worked here so I have to show my face and as for the bed hopping I would love to hear where you get your information from" Merri replied standing her ground.

"Exactly you work here, is there not some memo around about sleeping with your subordinate" Linda spat back

"Well if there is I will have to have a read, but as far as I know I haven't read one yet. Linda, what the hell is your problem?" Merri's shouted back.

"My problem is the fact that by the state of your neck you and my husband had a very good night last night. He's a married man and father for God sake" Linda finished looking like she was about to explode.

"YOUR husband! Don't make me laugh Linda, you don't give a damn about Dwayne. If you did you wouldn't be separated and seeking divorce would you" Merri yelled back feeling her anger starting to boil.

"You have no idea do you, silly girl. Grow up and find a man your own age, then you might understand what my problem is" Linda retorted.

"Why don't you just admit what the real problem is here Linda. You're jealous of the fact that first off someone else wants Dwayne when you obviously don't and second I take it the toy boy hanging off your arm last night had to be back for curfew so you didn't get laid" Merri said with a smirk on her face as he watched her words take effect.

Linda was silent, she didn't answer back. Maybe it was the calm before the storm but it was a start. It gave Merri a chance to calm a little in case there was another round. Merri was standing glued to the spot with her fists clenched so tight she knew she had drawn blood. Looking over at Dwyane she locked eyes again and she watched him and waited.

"Linda now you have said your bit why don't you just go" as Dwayne stepped in front of Linda blocking her view of Merri.

When Linda didn't move Dwayne looked at Laurel who had been silent all through her mothers screaming match.

"Hey baby girl, take your mother home please" and he smiled at Laurel.

Laurel nodded then stood in front of Linda taking her hand and leading her towards the door. Dwayne stood and watched them leave and stepping backwards till he legs hit his desk he sat backers with a soft thud coming to rest sitting on his desk. His shoulders slumped forward and he lifted his hands up to his face. Merri stood looking between LaSalle on her left and Dwyane in front of her. Stepping up to LaSalle she asked if he could do her a favour and make some coffee for them all. He took the hint and went in the kitchen. Making her way towards Dwayne she stopped just short of touching him. Seeing his posture and the way he looked all she wanted to do was pull him to her and hold him but she wasn't sure how he felt after the little scene that had just played out in front of him.

"Dwayne look at me please" as she stepped a little closer.

When he didn't look up she tentatively placed her hand on his leg. Within seconds, he had covered her hand with one of his but he still hadn't looked up. Using her free hand, she brought it to his face and cupped his cheek. Slowly stroking her thumb back and forth he tilted his head towards her hand and looked up. When he was finally looking at her she stepped forward again so she was now standing right in front of him. The lost look on his face was heartbreaking and she moved her hand on his leg till she had his hand under hers as she gave it a reassuring squeeze. That was all it took to break the little control Dwayne had as he let himself fall forward and fell on Merri chest as she moved her feet to a stance to support both their weights.

Putting one hand on his head as she ran her finger through his hair the other arm she placed around his back as she held him. She could feel how tense he was by the feel of the muscles in his back as her hand rubbed up and down to try and calm him. She stood leaning forward slightly with her boss/lover leaning into her and she couldn't give a damn who saw her.

As if needing to hold something to anchor him he brought his arms round and circled her waist nuzzling his face in her the valley of her breasts as if he could hide there and forgot what had just happened. The longer she ran her hands up and down his back she could feel him easing a little as he let some of the tension flow away. Placing a kiss to the crown of his head she kept her lips there resting.

"Let's go in the kitchen Dwayne, come on we can continue this later when we go home. I don't care, but I know you do so let's move" as she placed a final kiss to his head and tried to move away a little.

"I don't give a fuck who see's now, God this is a mess Merri" but when he did finishing speaking and let go to stand up.

Stepping away to put some professional distance between them she was a little surprised to feel Dwayne wrap his hand around hers as they walked to the kitchen. It must be really affecting him if he was at the point where all he needs was to hold or touch her in some way. When they got in the kitchen they found a fresh coffee brewing and LaSalle sitting at the table with his cup in hand. Merri led Dwayne to a chair and sat him down before she untangled her hand from his and went to get them coffee. Placing his coffee on the table he placed his hands around the cup but didn't move to pick it up. Merri brought her coffee over and sat down opposite Dwayne so she could see him.

LaSalle sat silently as he had no idea what to say. He had witnessed the whole messy affair this morning and was at a loss. He was about to get up and leave when Merri shot daggers looks at him and nodded towards Dwyane as if telling him to say something to him.

"You okay King? Anything you need me to do?" As he shrugged his shoulders towards Merri.

Dwayne looked up and turned across at him.

"Christopher if you ever get married please don't make the same mistakes I have. Make sure your work never comes before your family" as he spoke he saw Merri get up and walk away for the table to the yard.

Oooh shit now he had screwed it up with her as well. Getting up he picked up both coffee cups and walked out into the yard. Looking around he couldn't see her anywhere until he took a closer look and saw she was sitting on the floor at the back wall and he could she was crying, by the way, her shoulders shook. She had drawn her knees up to her chest and had her head resting on them. Placing the coffee cups on the table he walked over and slide the wall to join Merri on the floor. Placing his arm around her shoulder he tried to draw her to him but she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me. You started this and now after I defend you In front of your daughter and end up in a screaming match with your wife I get it threw back in my face. Well thanks for that PRIDE" making sure she spat out his surname as she let her head fall back to her knees.

He caught the use of his surname and he felt it too. She was well and truly pissed at him, just brilliant. There was only one course of action now and God help him if it didn't work he would be up on assault charges.

"Look at me agent Brody" as he used his boss tone.

Hearing her work title shocked her and it made her lift head and face him. In a matter of seconds, he had her face in his hands and was kissing her senseless forcing his tongue into her mouth to taste her. At first she was shocked and placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away but when his tongue fought for entry to her mouth and won she was lost to the feelings it caused within her. Soon she was kissing him back with her hands clenched in his shirt to pull him closer to her.

Finally, they broke apart as the need to breath fresh air was more important than kissing. As they rested their foreheads together Merri found herself being man handle till she was sat sideways on Dwayne's knee with his arms round her waist and her head on his neck. The joy of their new position was she had easy access to his her tongue she ran it the length of his neck and felt him shiver at her touch. Then she kissed her way up and back down before she dragged her teeth across his skin till she finally bite down and she felt him grip her waist tightly as he groaned.

When she rested her head back on his shoulder she felt him let out a deep sigh. Maybe just maybe they could make this work if they stopped fighting each other due to outside interference. LaSalle watched the whole thing from the confines of the kitchen out of site. He saw them go from raging anger to deep passion to the moving on together stage which is where they were now. He had to smile at the site of the lovers wrapped up in each other's embrace, oblivious to anything around them just each other. Maybe this could team could work together when 2 of the people in it were more than just boss and agent. After what he had seen today anything was possible and it was only lunch time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- There is mention of a song near the end of this chapter so to make sense of the meaning of the song if you don't know it then I suggest you look it up and listen, more so to the chorus as it will make more sense. The song is Mr Big - to be with you.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

After what seemed like forever or it may have only been minutes the 2 agents sat together on the floor at the back wall of the yard stood to get up. Since Brody was currently sat in her boss/ lovers lap she got up first and offered her hand to him which he took. When they were both stood Pride stretched out and started to laugh.

"Next time can you find somewhere a little more comfortable to sit down I'm not as young as I used to be" as he rolled his shoulders and stretched out his arms.

"Sorry, I'm sure I can make it up to you later. How about a good bad and neck massage?" Brody replied.

Pride smiled at the thought, maybe it wasn't so bad sitting on the floor. Walking back up to the table they picked up the cold coffee cups and came back inside to the kitchen. Making fresh coffee and some food, they sat down to eat and were soon joined by LaSalle. Things returned to normal quickly with them and they sat talking and laughing.

After lunch, they went back to the desk and got on with paperwork. Things were starting to get boring when I call came in with a body so once they were all ready they climbed in the car with the ME van behind them. Arriving at the scene they all got out and set about doing their jobs. Once the body was on its way back with Loretta and all the photos were taken and evidence was gathered it was back in the car for a trip back to make a start on finding out the who, when, what and why of the case.

After getting together a list of people, they need to talk to they split up. Pride went to see Loretta while LaSalle and Brody got to ask the deep sailors parents questions. As per according to the parents the son was a model son and sailor. He had lots of friends and no enemies and they just couldn't understand any of this. Looking around the young man's room nothing caught their eye so they left no further forward. Arriving back at the office they found pride still sitting at this desk working on something on his computer.

"Any good?" Pride asked as he seen them both enter.

"The delusion of a parent syndrome again" as Brody sat at her desk closed her eyes and rubbed her temples while LaSalle went to the kitchen.

Pride saw Brody sit and rub her head so got up and walked over to her desk stopping just before he invaded her personal space.

"You okay?" As he gave her a look of concern.

"Yey am okay, just a force 10 headache building after the morning I had" as she sat massaging her temples with her fingertips.

Pride came to stand behind her and replaced her finger with his. Slowly and ever so gently he took over the slow circle movements he had seen her do at the same time as his thumbs brushed her ears. Brody let out a sign at the feel of his fingers on her head and she could feel the tension slipping away as he worked. LaSalle came out of the kitchen carrying coffee and after putting his on his desk he placed both theirs on Brody's desk.

"No fair, how come when I got a bad head I don't get a head massage" as he pulled a sulky face and walked away.

Both Pride and Brody started to laugh, but neither answered him. After a few minutes, Brody placed her fingers over Pride stilling them. Then slotting her hands round to cover his as best as she could she looked up to him as he was right behind her looking down.

"Thank you, feels a little better for now" as she squeezed his hands and she moved them along with his onto her shoulders.

Pride nodded and blew her a kiss before moving his hands and stepping away to the other side of the desk to pick his coffee up. Walking back to his desk he sat down and watched as she dug around in her desk and took out some pain relief tablets which she swallowed with a drink of her coffee. Catching LaSalle's gaze she thank him for the coffee and set back to work going over a list of name of who was on shore leave at the moment with their dead sailor.

When they had a list of all the men they needed to speak to they all climbed in the car and set off down to the ship to start asking questions. Arriving at the ship the split to do a search of the sailors quarters and to start asking the others who were off the ship last night what they were up to and with who. Pride got the search who'll Brody and LaSalle got the short straw and got to ask questions.

"Go learn thing's," he told them as he smiled and walked away.

Finally after talking to just about every man on the list for the last 3 hours they came up empty handed until Pride informed them he had just found the last 2 on the list staggering back on the ship after a very good night out. Brody and LaSalle both looked at Pride then set off in the direction of the quarters that's the 2 men had been placed in. Flipping a coin they took a suspect each and after get feed 2 different stories they cuffed them both and hauled them both back for further questioning.

Placing the men in separate interrogation cells they left them to stew for a bit while they made coffee. It had been a long ass day and they wanted answers before bedtime so Brody agreed to do interrogation with LaSalle while Pride stood and watched.

After 3 hours of interrogation with one man and another 2 with the other, they finally pieced together the events from the night before. Between drugs and money, their sailor was dead as he knew too much. By 22:30 they had both suspects arrested and in cells. They all looked tired and hungry but still had a few bits to do before going home.

LaSalle sat and got on with his report while Pride went and made a quick snack for them all with some coffee. Brody also sat doing her report at the same time as rubbing her head again. Giving up with her report she had to look for more pain medication for her headache. She needed to go home and crawl into bed and stay there for at least a week after the day she had, but she would be lucky if she even got there at all tonight.

Pride came back and shouted for them both to come through to the kitchen. Both agents stood from their desks and went through to take a seat at the table. Pride dished up the food and handed out the coffee before sitting down to eat as well. The 3 of them sat eating in silence, they were all ready to go home but with reports to finish it was going to be a long night.

Even with coffee Brody was finding it tough to stay awake. Getting up for more coffee she filled her cup and offered the others s refill before taking hers to her desk. The sooner she got it done the better. LaSalle did the Sen and soon the only sound was keys tapping and the printer coming to life as the pages were printed off. Between crime scene reports and then interrogation reports LaSalle and Brody were kept busy for a couple of hours.

Pride was deep in concentration and didn't realise till he looked up that the sound of the printer was still going, but there was no other sound. The keyboards had fell silent and when he looked over at his team he saw why. LaSalle had pushed his chair back a little from his desk and leaned back so his head now rested on the back of it. He had fell asleep sitting up with his legs stretched out to steady himself.

Looking across at Brody she had moved her keyboard to the side and cleared space, using her arms on the desk as a pillow to lay her head on. Now he was out of his concentration mode it was then the tiredness hit him and he considered going the others in the land of nod but looking at the way they were sleeping he decided to wake them and get them to both go lie down upstairs.

Waking LaSalle first he told him he was too tired to drive so go find somewhere upstairs to sleep. LaSalle nodded only half hearing what was said but stood and went climbing the stairs. Waiting for LaSalle to reach the top and disappear out of sight he walked over to a sleeping Brody. Seeing her asleep had him mesmerised, his thoughts went back to the night before and how she looked then. Going down on his knees he gently ran a finger down her face causing her to murmur in her sleep. She never woke only settled deeper into her arms and stayed asleep.

Using his fingers again, he brushed them back down her face and under her chin.

"Hey sleeping beauty let's go upstairs and lie down, is got to be more comfortable than this desk" as he coaxed her to sit up.

Finally when she sat up he slotted his arm under her arm and around her back to pull her to her feet. When she was standing he let her fall to his side with her head on his shoulder. Walking them both over to the stairs they bothered climbed the stairs. On reaching the top Pride looked around to see if he could see where LaSalle had gone, but he couldn't see him in the first couple of rooms. Walking to the very back room he nudged the door opened and stepped in practically carrying a sleeping Brody. Seeing the couch over at the far wall he started to make his way over. Out the corner of his eye, he caught sight of LaSalle who was laid out on one of the smaller couches.

"Saved you the big couch King" as he pulled the blanket over himself and shut his eyes.

Pride couldn't help but smile as he got Brody and himself over to the couch and sat her down. Sitting down next to her he took off his shoes and then her boots before he stood back up and got her to lie down on her side. Getting a blanket he lay down beside Brody and covered them both with the blanket. As he got comfortable he felt Brody push herself closer to him and put her head on his chest as she snaked an arm around him to hook in the back of his jeans holding him in place. Wrapping his arm around her waist he let her cuddle up and kissed her head as he whispered goodnight to her before letting sleep finally claim him.

Pride was the first to wake as the sun started to creep through the windows of the room. As he went to move he relaxed he was pinned by Brody's head on his chest and her leg through his. Slowly he managed to unwrap her leg and using a pillow he caught her head as he shuffled off the couch. Looking across he saw LaSalle was still asleep so he quietly left the room and closed the door so the 2 agents could get some more sleep.

As he came downstairs the events of the day before played out in his head again. He knew he would have to face Laurel and sort things out with her sooner rather than later but as for Linda she could do what she liked now, he was done. As he set about making coffee and breakfast he looked at his watch, it was a little after 08:00. By the time, he cooked breakfast it would be time to wake the others up and then they could finally finish the reports from last night.

As he started to cook he heard movement coming from upstairs so knew that at least one person was awake, but he couldn't tell who. Carrying on with cooking the bacon and eggs he waited to see who appeared at the door. Within minutes, a half awake LaSalle appeared looking like he had slept in a dumpster.

"Morning Christopher, breakfast will still be awhile if you want to go get washed and ready" as he added more bacon to the pan.

"Thanks, King, Brody's still asleep so I can get washed and ready then wake up when it's ready"

as he stepped back out the kitchen

LaSalle went to the locker room and grabbed a shower before digging through his locker for clean clothes. Finally, he was washed and dressed, dumping his dirty stuff in a bad to take home he made his way back to the kitchen for breakfast.

Arriving back in the kitchen he found 3 plates laid out on the table full with bacon and eggs and a stack of toast in the middle. Now this was worth definitely worth a late night and sleeping on a couch for.

"You want me to go get Brody up?" As he took a piece of toast of the stack and started to eat.

"No it's okay you start you breakfast, I will go up" as he smiled at LaSalle and left the room to go wake Brody up.

Climbing the stairs he walked along to the back room and slowly pushed the door open. Looking across at the couch he saw Brody had turned over and pulled the blanket higher to block out the sun that was shining down on her. Stepping up closer he knelt down on the floor and brought one hand up and slid it under the blankets and round Brody's waist. Slowly he moved his hand till he found the edge of her top, he worked his fingers under it and made a small circle on her bare stomach.

"No, I don't want to get up. I need at least another couple of hours to recover from yesterday" Brody mumbled from under the blanket.

"I would love to let you lie in another couple of hours but it's breakfast time and it's getting cold" as Pride used his other hand to untuck the blanket from under Brody's head so he could finally she her head.

Finding that she couldn't hide anymore, Brody rolled onto her back and looked up into Pride's blue/ grey eyes. She wondered what was playing across his mind as his eyes were unreadable. Smiling up at him he had to admit this was a side of her he could get used to seeing. With sleepy eyes and tousled hair, she looked beautiful. He couldn't help lean over and brush his lips across hers in a tender kiss. Bringing his hand to stroke her cheek he liked the fact she shut her eyes and pressed her head towards his hand.

"Breakfast will be cold at this rate, come on and get up. I will meet you downstairs" and he kissed her again before standing up and leaving the room.

Brody stretched out and lay still for a moment to let her body wake up after moving around. When she finally stood up she stretched out again making sure she gave her back a good pull out after sleeping on the couch all night. Slipping her boots on she made her way downstairs giving her hair a quick ruffle as she entered the kitchen.

Seeing the plate of food on the table and cup of coffee she sat down and started to eat. Looking around she noticed that LaSalle's hair was still wet and that Pride still had yesterday's clothes on so no one made it home last night. She knew Pride had not due to the fact she woke hallway through the night and turned so she was draped half over his body.

"Today is the day I pray for no bodies and no other trouble" as she directed that part of the conversation at Pride. "I want to go home at a normal time and do normal stuff like take a bath and watch really bad TV then go to bed a reasonable time like normal people do" Brody said as she finished her breakfast and picked up the remainder of her coffee.

"Well, I have to agree with that Brody. I could do with a good soak in the bath and a nice meal to finish off the night" Pride said as he directed his gaze at Brody.

LaSalle coughed and mumbled something about getting his report finished before clearing his plate away and leaving the 2 agents alone. Brody looked up at Pride and smiled.

"Didn't know you owned a bath here Pride or is there a secret room somewhere you haven't told LaSalle and me about?" Brody laughed as she watched Pride to see how he responded.

"That's a good point. I don't suppose you know anyone with a bath that I could borrow or even better share" as he got up from the table and came to sit in the seat next to Brody.

"Let me think. I am not sure if LaSalle has a bath, you could always ask him. Not sure if he would want to share though" and they both had to laugh at the thought of sharing a bath with LaSalle.

"Can't say I fancy taking a bath with Christopher. I was thinking of maybe sharing with a beautiful female who could wash my back and wrap her long slender arms around my neck as we soak. Then I could always return the favour and wash her back and maybe other parts if she let me" Pride said as he slotted his hand into Brody's which he brought to rest on his knee.

"How can any women turn down that offer. Have you asked Loretta yet or you plan on just showing up?" Brody replied through fits of laughing.

"You are really putting me off the idea of a bath now, thanks for these mental images I could do without. How about I just share your bath with you and when we're done I can cook us a meal and then we can find out together what all this fuss is about an early night" Pride suggested to Brody as he drew their joined hands from his knee to his lips and placed kisses along Brody's knuckles.

"Well, that is an offer I can't refuse at least. I take it that's an open to dead bodies, old cases and any other piece of work that can somehow manage its way through to spoil the plans" she added.

"Let's hope not, we deserve to be cut some slack at last" as he slowly edged forward and started to place kisses down her cheek finally coming to rest his lips on hers before claiming them in a heated kiss.

Brody responded to the kiss and soon they were both lost in the moment as their hands rested on each other's backs and their tongues duelled and tasted each other. When they finally broke for air they rested their heads together enjoying the closeness.

"At lunch time I will go shopping and buy food for tonight then drop it at your place if that's okay with you" as Pride sat upright again and looked into the chocolate brown eyes which were staring at him.

"Sure I will grab my keys for you hang on" as she stood and let go of him to go get the keys.

Coming back a few minutes later she passed him her door keys and he stood to envelop her in his arms. It was nice to just be held by someone she cared deeply for and it had been awhile since it had happened. Weaving one arm up around Pride's back and the other around his waist she held him for a few minutes before letting go and placing a long and gentle kiss to his lips.

Breaking apart they went to their own desks to get on with the reports from the previous night and now hope that they got the bath and meal they had planned. By dinner time, the printer was churning out page after page of reports sent from all 3 computers as they finished the work from the night before.

"Lunch anyone" as Brody stood from her desk and asked the 2 men as they both stood from their desks.

"Sure why not, it's about time we got out of here for a bit" LaSalle chimed in.

"You 2 go ahead I will catch you up if you let me know where you're going" as Pride winked at Brody before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Where do you want to go LaSalle? You pick today" Brody asked as she saw LaSalle deep in thought at what he wanted for lunch.

"Let's hit the little cafe on the corner, I just fancy a potato salad today" as he licked his lips at the thought.

"Whatever floats your boat then, potato salad it is. You got where we're going Pride?" as she smiled at him from across the room.

"Yes, give me say half an hour maybe a little longer and I will meet you there" as he walked towards the door whistling.

"Come on let's get out of here, I don't want to know why he's so happy, but I guess you know" as LaSalle headed for the door and Brody followed behind him.

"No, LaSalle you don't want to know why he's so happy so let's get lunch and talk about the weather" as she followed behind him laughing.

Pride went food shopping at the local market and bought everything he needed for dinner including a nice dessert. Arriving at Brody house he carried the bags in his arms but had to place them down to open the door. Once the door was open he used his foot to keep it open while he picked the bag back up off the floor. Using his foot again to shut the door he carried the bag into the kitchen and put them on the counter. Looking round he decided to start with the table, taking the candles and holders out the bag he set them down along with the artificial red rose.

Looking round he soon found cutlery and set the table ready with the rose lying across the cutlery. Getting the food out the bag he lay it all out on the bench and put away what need to go in the refrigerator. Checking he had everything he needed he left the stuff on the counter and went in the lounge. Looking round the lounge he found the stereo system and after a few go's he worked it out and placed the CD in, finding the track he needed he paused it ready for later.

Going upstairs he entered the bathroom and placed the bath oil on the side then went in the bedroom and put the body massage oil on the nightstand. Stepping up to the bed he saw it hadn't been made from when they both left it the night before last. Stepping round he straightened the sheets and pulled the covers over then folded them half way down the bed ready for after their bath.

He was going to make tonight special for them both especially after Brody's conversation at breakfast about wanting to have something normal in her life. Looking at his watch he stepped away from the bed and went to leave the room before he remembered the little rectangles box in his pocket. Taking it out he placed it on the pillow of the bed before turning and leaving the room.

Coming downstairs he picked the door keys up off the counter and locked the door as he left to head to meet Brody and LaSalle at the little cafe for lunch. He had been away nearly forty-five minutes so he hoped they hadn't left. Pulling up just around the corner he saw them sitting on the terrace talking. Getting out the car he walked over with a smile on his face knowing what he had planned for later.

Taking a seat in between them both he checked if they need refills before he went and ordered his meal and drink. Taking a seat again, he waited for his meal and joined in the conversation between them about the difference between taking baths and showers and which was best.

"Is it worth asking how you got on this conversation or shall I just leave that out and say I like baths every once in awhile, but a shower is better for getting an all over wash and getting to work on time" Pride chipped in looking between them both.

"We got back to this conversation due to the fact that LaSalle here wanted to know why I liked baths so much since I mentioned them at breakfast" Brody told Pride just as his lunch arrived along with a round of fresh coffee for them all.

"I just don't get the appeal of baths, if I want to be submerged in water I would go swimming at the pool" LaSalle added taking a drink off his coffee.

"Only a bachelor would have an opinion like that about a bath LaSalle. You just wait, I bet you soon change when that special someone comes along and asks you to share a bath with her or him, whichever takes your fancy" Brody said seeing the silly half a grin on Prides face.

"Okay let's talk about something other than baths please" as Pride slid his hand under the table and took hold of Brody's.

"Did you get all your messages done when you were away?" Brody asked giving Pride's hand a squeeze under the table.

"Sure did, and a few extra's" and he gave her one of them smiles that made her heart skip a beat.

"Let's finish these and get back, see if we can all them reports files and put away before home time," Pride said as he drained his cup and put it on the table.

LaSalle and Brody finished their coffees and Brody went to let go of Pride's hand before leaving the table, but Pride held tight. Brody looked at him and quirked her eyebrow asking him silently if he was sure. He gave her one of his smiles and she just smiled back and stepped up to his side as they stood. As they walked back to Pride's car he pulled his keys out his pocket and chucked them at LaSalle. LaSalle caught them and looked at them a little puzzled.

"Fancy driving back for me please, I fancy a walk" as he looked between LaSalle and Brody.

"Sure King, no problem" as LaSalle stepped away from the couple and went to the car.

"You don't mind do you? We can take the long way back as I need some fresh air and to stretch my legs" Pride told Brody as he let go of her hand and pulled her to his side with his arm around her waist.

"I don't mind at all, it's a nice day and the long way back sounds good to me" as she let her head fall to his shoulder as they walked.

The walk back was lovely and peaceful even if it did cause a few heads to turn on the way. A few people who recognised Pride gave him a funny look when they saw him walking arm in arm with one of his junior agents. Brody did try to pull away a couple of times, but Pride wouldn't let her.

"I am not letting you go so get used to the looks and the stares and even the whispers as we pass. I will not hide away with you so come back here " as he stopped in the middle of the street and pulled her round so she standing right in front of him.

Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other he placed on the back of her head. He didn't give her a chance to think of what he was about to do before he tugged her head towards him and crushed his lips to hers. Letting the kiss deepened the longer they stood he finally let go and smiled against her lips as he spoke.

"You understand now" as he let his hand from her head fall away.

He came to stand beside her again with his arm sliding back round her waist as they feel back into step and started walking again. The rest of the walk back was full of smiles and light kisses on either the top of Brody's head or Prides neck. Brody and never been a one for shows of public affection unless it had something to do with alcohol, but that was not something she was proud of. Yet walking along like this felt right and she had no problems with showing affecting knowing she was being showered with it by the man at her side.

As the office came into sight Brody lifted her head away from Prides shoulder and she took his hand instead of it being round her waist. When they came to the gate to enter Brody looked at him and their joined hands then smiled before letting go. Pride understood and nodded as he keyed in the code and entered holding the gate open for Brody to step through. They walked side by side into the office and were greeted with the site of las swearing his head off and hitting the printer.

"LaSalle calm down, that is not going to help. What has happened for you to be sweating and lashing out at a machine?" As both Brody and Pride stepped up beside LaSalle.

"Stupid machine got half way through printing them reports then died when were out" as he passed the few pieces of paper the machine had printed out to Pride.

"We'll have you call the tech guy to see when he can come out. Saves beating it to death" as Pride stepped away to go back to his desk.

"Will do that now" as he pulled his phone out his pocket and touched the screen a few times.

"Sebastian save this printer before I kill it. It's died halfway through yesterday's reports and you're quicker than the tech guy. Any chance you can come and have a look please" making sure he added please on the end as LaSalle knew he wouldn't say no.

Hanging his phone up and putting it back in his pocket he looked across at Pride.

"Sebastian is popping up to the real world to take a look King" as LaSalle stepped away from the printer but not before he gave it another thump.

They all went and sat down at the kitchen table to sort through the paperwork the printer had done to see how much was missing. Once Pride had all his he stood up and went to walk away.

"That's all mine done, the printer must not like you too as it's done mine" as he headed out the kitchen door.

Brody and LaSalle just looked at each other before gathering up the few pieces the printer had done before heading back to their desks. All the could do was watch Pride files his report and wait for Sebastian to come up and hope he could fix the printer. Ten minutes later in came Sebastian with a big smile on his face.

"So what's wrong here then?" As he stepped up to the printer and looked it over.

After pressing a few buttons and opening it up, he shut it again and unplugged it from the wall. Pulling it out he opened the back and messed around inside before coming back out and sliding it back into place. Plugging it back in he pressed a few buttons and the printer made a few noises and started to print out the last pages of Brody and LaSalle's reports.

"Thank you, Sebastian you're a Life save. Saves waiting for the printer guy" Brody said to a happy looking Sebastian.

"Yey thanks, Sebastian" LaSalle chimed in.

"No problem, only happy to help my colleagues out when they need it" as he smiled at the 3 agents before making his way to leave and head back down to his little office.

"There you go, now we can all get an early finish once there filed away," Pride said to Brody and LaSalle as they stood at the printer waiting for it to spit each piece out.

Finally, the printer finished and they went to put the reports in order before finally passing them to Pride to file with his.

"Let's go home guy's, we deserve an early finish" Pride said as he stepped up to Brody's desk and smiled.

LaSalle didn't need to be told twice, he had his coat on and was at the door shutting bye before Brody made it back to her desk. Both Pride and Brody had to laugh at how quick he moved.

"Wonder if he's away bath shopping" and they both laughed out loud at that.

"Speaking of baths I am sure there was talk of a bath this morning and someone not a million miles away wanting one" as Pride came to stand beside Brody.

"I am sure there was also talk about someone wanting to share my bath not a million miles away from me" as she reached up and ran a finger down his cheek and along his jaw.

"Well, why may I ask are we standing here then when there's a bath waiting for us?" As Pride caught hold of the hand and brushed a kiss to the fingers going along his jaw.

Leaving the office Pride locked up and they both climbed in his car for the drive home. On the drive home, Pride told Brody to go sit in the lounge when they got back and relax till he had started dinner. He also told her not to touch anything he had set up which included the lounge, bedroom and bathroom. Brody was major intrigued now, especially when bedroom and bathroom were mentioned. Pulling up at her house Pride was out the car and at her door holding it open for her to get out. Once out he dug around in his pocket for the keys which he still had and passed them to her while he shut the car and locked it.

On entering the house Pride took Brody by the elbow and guided her to the lounge. Taking her to the couch he walked her backwards till she sat down.

"You make yourself comfortable, do you want tea or coffee?" As he passed her the TV remote and switched the TV on.

"Coffee please, you sure you don't want a hand with anything in the kitchen?" Brody asked as she brought a foot up on the couch to remove her boot.

Seeing what she was doing Pride bent down and helped her remove them before taking them to the front door where the other shoes back along the hall he put his head round the door and looked in to see Brody lying back against the couch with her feet up. Coming into the kitchen he made a start on dinner at the same time as making coffee.

Taking the coffee into the lounge he passed Brody her coffee and asked her if she wanted anything else.

"You sure I can't help? I feel like I am taking advantage sat here doing nothing" Brody said as she watched Pride bend down to coming level with her.

"No, I have everything under control" as he placed kisses to her face before kissing her lips.

Standing back up he went back in the kitchen and set about making sure the meal was cooking and everything was cooking just right. When he was sure he came into the lounge carrying his coffee and as at down next to Brody on the couch.

"Twenty minutes till dinners ready, once dinners done we can go see about that soak in the bath along with the other couple of surprises I have in store for tonight" Pride told Brody as she shuffled along the couch and lay up against him. "Actually when you're finished your coffee I will share one surprise with you now but the others will have to wait till after dinner" as he slid his arm around her shoulder.

Five minutes later they both placed their empty cups on the table and Brody looked up at Pride.

"Well, what's one of my surprises then?" Brody asked as she looked at Pride.

"Do you dance?" As he stood and pulled Brody to her feet.

"No, not really but there's a first for everything I suppose" as she found herself being drawn into Pride's chest and lead into the space at the back of the lounge.

As they passed the stereo system Pride hit the play button.

( Mr Big- To be with you starts to play)

"This song is just for you" as the music started to play and they both slowly danced to the song but paid attention to the words as they moved.

As they danced Pride felt his shirt getting wet where Brody's head was resting. Well, he hadn't expected her to cry but they continued to dance. When the last notes of the song played and they stopped dancing Pride pulled back a little so Brody had to look up at him. Seeing tears still rolling down her face he let go of her waist and used his thumb to brush them away at the same time as placing kisses on her eyelids.

"Well that wasn't the response I expected" as he ran his fingers over her cheeks as he cupped her face.

"Thank you, that was so beautiful. I have never heard that song before but now I have I think we will need to dance more often, especially if that's played. The words were so meaningful and so very fitting for us after what we have been through and are still going through" as she reached up and kissed him.

"Your welcome princess, now come on. There is still plenty more surprises just like that if not better" as he lead her towards the kitchen.

After dancing to a song that had so much meaning to them both and a meal cooked for her, as well as the knowledge of a bath together Brody was looking forwards to a very special night being spoilt and she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

As they drew near the kitchen door Pride reached up and held his hands out so he could guide Brody into the kitchen by the hands.

"Close your eyes, keep them shut till I tell you to open them okay" Pride asked Brody as she took his hands which he had offered her before she shut her eyes.

Stepping backward Pride led Brody into the kitchen and up to the dining table. He helped her sit down and then he stepped back so he could see her face.

"You can open them now," Pride told Brody as he watched her slowly open her eyes and take in her the view of her kitchen.

Looking at the table she saw the candles flicker casting a soft glow over the room and the red rose sat there. The aroma from the stove was wonderful, Brody's stomach gave a low rumble at the smell. She was slightly taken aback at the effort Pride had put in as she picked up the rose.

"Thank you, it's been a long time since a had anything like this done for me, Ohh wait no one has done this for me," Brody told Pride as she smiled up at him.

"Your welcome and this is still only the start" as Pride made his way to the stove and started to dish out dinner.

Once the plates were on the table Pride went to the fridge and removed the bottle of wine that he placed there to chill. Taking it over to the table he uncorked it and poured a glass each for them before setting the bottle down and taking his seat. He watched as Brody started to eat and had to smile at the way she could smile and eat at the same time. He picked his fork up and started to eat when his phone rang. Both of them stopped eating and looked at each other, this was not good. Pride pulled his phone out his pocket and looked at it. Brody saw the way his knuckles went white as he gripped the phone and she didn't like it.

"Hello, Linda what can I do for you?" Pride said into the phone as he answered it.

Now Brody understood why his knuckles were white. This was not what either of them needed right now, but it didn't look they had much choice.

"So now you have people spying on me Linda. Why can't you just leave this alone, I have much better things to do than listen to you going on" Pride said into the phone.

Reaching her hand across the table Brody interlinked her fingers with Pride's as she took his hand giving it a squeeze. Pride squeezed back as he continued to listen to the phone.

"Linda what I do in public is none of business and who I spend my time with is nothing to do with you now. Tell whoever reported back to you that Brody and I can walk where we want and do what we want when we want. Linda if you need something important then ask the solicitor if not then I don't want to hear it okay. Tell Laurel, actual I will speak to Laurel myself. Goodbye, Linda" as Pride hung the phone up and closed his eyes.

Brody got up from the table letting go of Prides hand and went around to stand behind him. Leaning against the chair she wrapped her arms around his neck and worked her hands up and down his arms.

"Hey don't let her spoil our night please, if she does then she wins,", Brody said into Prides ear.

"I know, but she seems to know just what to say to get under my skin," Pride said as he let out a deep breath.

"Well, you were married to her so of course she knows how to get to you. Come on let's finish dinner and then we can go and relax" as Brody placed a kiss to Prides cheek.

"You right, let's finish dinner and then I can show you your next surprise" as Pride turned his head to the side and managed to capture Brody's lips before she moved away.

Sitting back down Brody picked her fork up and continued to eat while she watched Pride pick at his food. He had lost his appetite since the phone call and it don't look like he would get it back. When Brody was finished she put her fork back down and stood up making sure to pick her plate up as she went. Once she had cleared away her plate and glass she came and stood behind Pride placing her hands on his shoulders. Slowly she tried to work out the knots and tension out of Prides shoulders and it did work to a point but he was still worked up. Coming to stand at his side she took his hand and pulled trying to get him to rise from the table.

"If you're going to sit there and sulk all night then I can't see the point in this. I am going for a bath then going to bed. I can't make you get out your mood, but you know where I am if you want to come up" as she let go of his hand and started to walk away.

Her words sunk into Prides confused brain and he stood from the table as he chased Brody down the hallway.

"Wait up, I am sorry for getting like this. That woman knows how to bug me and wind me up. I promise I wouldn't let it spoil the rest of our night" as he caught Brody at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about we take that bath and see if we can't make you forget all about this," Brody said as she took Pride in her arms and kissed him.

"I like the sound of that plan. Let's see if we can find any more surprises upstairs" as Pride took Brody's hand and lead her up the stairs.

Brody let Pride lead her up the stairs and into the bathroom. At first she couldn't see anything different till she saw Pride pick up a new bottle of bath oil. As Pride put the plug in and turned the taps on he poured a generous amount of oil into the bath and let the hot warm and stream spread the smell of vanilla and jasmine around the room. As the bath filled Brody started to remove her clothes, dumping them in the laundry basket. In no time at all Brody was stood naked in front of a very dumbstruck Pride.

"Well we can't have a bath in our clothes can we" as she reached up and started to undo the buttons on the front of Prides shirt.

Working her way down till all the buttons were undone she slid her hands across his shoulders and the shirt slid off and down his arms. Next she started on his belt as she unbuckled it and then worked the button and zip loss on his jeans. As she pushed her hands inside his jeans she hooked her fingers into his underwear and slid both of them down his legs till she reached his feet.

"You going to help me here or do I have to take your socks and shoes off as well?" Brody said as she looked up trying to not let her gaze wander to other areas of Prides body that were now very evidently awake.

Pride used his feet to kick his shoes off and then used his feet to alternate standing on his socks on the other foot to pull them off. When they were both finally naked they stood looking at each other before Pride remembered the bath running behind him. He turned the tap off and swirled the water around with his hand checking it wasn't too hot. When he was sure he reached out his dry hand to Brody and as she took it he helped her step in the bath. She didn't sit down but waited for Pride to climb in and sit so she could sit between his legs and lean back.

Pride sat down and leaned back so he was supported by the bath as Brody sat down and leaned against his chest. The pair of them let the warm water soak into their skin as they lay together in the bath. They could both feel the stress and strains of the day ease as they sat letting the water wash away their tension. Pride wrapped his arms around Brody's chest as felt her relax even more into his embrace. He had to be careful where his hand ended up as he had a very sexy women who was wet and naked in his arms. He knew he was getting aroused before they got in the bath, but now it was getting worse. He couldn't help himself, and he couldn't hide it either.

"Well someone is definitely not relaxing are they" Brody laughed as she wriggled a little causing more friction with her back and ass.

"How am I supposed to relax when I have a very beautiful women in my arms who is naked, wet and not helping the situation when she wriggles that sexy ass of hers against me" Pride groaned out as Brody's laughing caused even more rubbing against his already aroused member.

When Brody stopped laughing she stood up and turned around looking down at Pride who was still sitting but was now looking up at her and as she saw getting more aroused if that was even possible. As Prides eyes raked over Brody's body as she stood in front of him he reached his hands up to her beckoning her to him. Brody went to sit back down but stopped half way waiting for Pride to sit up and move forward. When he did she sat down straddling him with her legs wrapped round his back. It was a little tight, but they were both too engrossed in the person in front of them to notice.

Pride let his hands skim over Brody's body as she bent forward and kissed him, drinking in the taste of his lips and mouth as her tongue explored his mouth. When she finally came up for air Pride let his lips explore the places his hands had just been including her neck shoulders and Breast. When his lips skimmed her beets Brody felt herself ground down on Pride and felt as his member nudged her. Feeling the contact between them, Pride bucked his hips upwards causing his member to nudge and push into Brody a little. That was all it took both of them as they both tried to take charge as Pride grabbed Brody's hips and Brody grabbed Prides shoulders. One pushing up while the other pushed down.

Soon there seemed to be a lot more water on the bathroom floor than in the bath as Pride and Brody rocked and moved around trying to reach completion in the compact space. In the end, Pride gave up and he lifted Brody so she eased herself off him.

"Let's finish this somewhere with a little more room" as he climbed out the bath and took Brody's hand.

When Brody climbed out Pride didn't wait for them to leave the bathroom. Seeing the sink unit in front of Brody he stepped up behind her and placed his hands over hers as he placed them on the sink. Letting go of her hands he ran his hands up her arms and down her sides letting his fingers trail down her breast. When his hands reached her waist he gripped her and pulled back a little so she was just at the right angle. Before either could think anymore Pride thrust forward while Brody pushed back and they joined again. After several long minutes, they both screamed each other's name as they stood panting for breath.

Finally the broke apart and Brody spun round as she leaned against Prides chest.

"I take it that was the last of my surprise because I haven't got much energy left for any more" Brody told Pride as she placed kisses to his chest.

"Nope, still a couple left in the bedroom. Come on and I will show you" as Pride ran his fingers down Brody's cheek and her arm till he took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

Once entering the bedroom Pride picked up the towels of the chair and wrapped Brody in one while he wrapped the other around his waist. Leading Brody to the bed he told her to lie down and face outwards. He made sure she was facing him so she didn't see her last surprise which was sitting on her pillow. When she lay down he flicked the lamp on and picked up the bottle of massage oil. Rubbing the bottle between his hands to warm it climbed on the bed and straddled Brody's ass. Once in place he took the lid off the bottle and poured a little into his hands as he placed the bottle back on the bed.

Starting at Brody's shoulders he massaged outwards and down her arms before coming back up to her shoulders. Lifting up a little he hooked his fingers in the towel and pulled it off her body so she was back to being naked again. Getting more oil, he started at the top of her back and worked every knot and tight muscle in her back, stopping a couple of times to top up his hands with oil. When he finished her back he lifted again and stood up at the foot of the bed. With more oil, he massaged each leg from just below her ass right down to her feet, making sure he did each toe individually. When he was sure he was done with her back he asked to roll onto her front so he could make sure he covered all of her.

As she rolled onto her back she looked to the foot of the bed where Pride was still standing. She could see his desire for her rising again as he towel tented upwards and couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation of what was to come. Pride moved from the foot of the bed and came to sit back in the bed just below Brody's hips so he could reach everywhere he needed to reach. With more oil, he worked down from her shoulders to her breasts, making sure he paid each one homage with both hands. The small moans and groans that escaped Brody's lips didn't go unnoticed by Pride as he finally let go of her breasts and work down her taut stomach to finally stop just above her pubic bone.

Looking down at her he was in awe at how beautiful she looked as the light shone across her skin which glistened from the oil.

"Hey you haven't fallen asleep have you, I still have one surprise before you get to go to sleep" Pride whispered against Brody's lips as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I can feel your surprise, but it's in the wrong place, need to be a little higher than that to work right" Brody giggled against Prides lips in between kisses.

"Well okay, then 2 surprise if you include this one" as he sat up a little and removed his towel.

Brody reached out and pulled Pride back to her as their lips and groins meet again causing them both to moan out loud. After another round of lovemaking, Pride collapsed to the side of Brody pulling her to his chest as he lay down. When they were finally able to move again Pride reached across to the box that was still there and picked it up before bringing it round to lay it on his chest just in front of Brody's face.

"If you open your eyes you can have your last surprise then I promise you can get some sleep. Well, I promise to the best of my ability but can't say other parts of my body will let you sleep" Pride told Brody as he watched her open her eyes and focus on the box.

Brody reached up and touched the box then sat up looking down at it before locking eyes with Pride.

"Well, it won't open itself" as Pride took the box and passed her it.

Brody took the box and still never looked at it till she had it tight in her hand. Looking away from Pride she flicked the box open and gasped at what was inside. There sat inside was a beautiful gold anklet with a tiny little gold heart hanging off it. When Brody looked closer at the little heart she saw it had something on it. Taking it out the box she brought it closer so she could examine the heart better. Turning it over to make sure she saw it right she found a little M on one side with a little D on the other. After running her finger over the D, she looked at Pride who was watching her as she examined the anklet. There were tears slowly making their way down her cheeks and she didn't try to hide them.

"Thank you, Dwayne it's beautiful. Will you put it on please" as she passed him the anklet.

Taking the anklet, he lifted off the bed and went to the foot of the bed again. Looking at Brody's tiny ankles he ran a finger over her right ankle and looked up seeing her shake her head. Running his fingers over her left ankle he looked up again and she nodded and smiled. Slotting the chain round her leg her did the claps up and stepped back a little so he could admire the chain and the heart.

"It suits you. I will admit I was a little lost at what to get you as I didn't want anything too flashy. A ring was a bit of an overkill so early on, especially with the job we do. A necklace is the same as you don't wear them and earrings just didn't seem personal enough. When I saw that I knew that it was perfect. It shows how much you mean to me but can be hidden out the way so it can't get caught or snagged at work. We know it's there and that's enough for me for now. If you're happy then so am I" Pride said as he ran his finger over the anklet before joining Brody back on the bed.

"We need some sleep or we will be walking around like zombies," Pride told Brody as he reached up and brushed away the tears that sat on Brody's cheeks with his fingers.

Pulling her to him he kicked the covers bringing them into reaching position. As Brody settled against his chest Pride pulled the covers over them both and tucked them in behind Brody's back to keep her warm. As he placed kisses to Brody's hair he felt her place kisses to his chest as she linked legs with him and he felt the anklet rub against his leg. He couldn't help but smile as the cold anklet brushed his leg.

"Good night Dwayne, thank you for a wonderful night and I loved all my surprises, especially this one" as she moved her leg a little so the chain rubbed up against his leg.

"You're very welcome, you deserved everyone on them. It's about time you were treated like the princess you are. Good night beautiful sleep well" as he placed a kiss to Brody's temple and closed his eyes.

"I will sleep well now I have you to protect me," Brody said as she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Waking next morning Brody had to admit she had never wanted to stay in bed more than she did at that moment. She was done with fighting bad guys and crime, especially since she was safely wrapped up in her boyfriend/ bosses arms. She didn't want to leave her bed again if Dwyane was in it and if she asked him he would probably say the same. She turned so she could face him and began to place small kisses on his temple then worked her way down his face before coming to rest on the corner of his lips. Pride stirred a little but didn't open his eyes as he turned his head and with lighting speed had Brody pinned under him while still keeping his eyes shut. Pride slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Brody who was lying with a big smile on her face.

"Well someone woke up happy today" Pride said as he dropped down to his elbows and rained kisses over any piece of Brody's skin he could reach from her head to her neck and down to her breasts.

"Well, why shouldn't I wake up happy? I have the most amazing man in my bed who is not doubt going to make love to me before we even consider getting out of bed. Then when we do get up no doubt he will work magic in my kitchen and make something for breakfast unless I haven't been shopping. Then to finish my morning he will have to follow me into the shower where he will make love to me again then we will get washed and ready for work" Brody answered as she looked up at Pride before he latched on to her breast and started his slow torture of her body.

Brody lay still and let Pride work his way over her body as she knew she would get her turn to return the favour and do the same to his body. When he had brought her to one shuddering climax with just his fingers and lips she made sure she used her hands and fingers to bring him to the brink before she joined their bodies and they both screamed each other's names as they reached the highest peak of ecstasy together. Brody collapsed on top of Pride and they lay still together as they made their way back down from there high.

"I wonder if I phone my boss and tell him I am too sick for work if he would believe you," Brody said giving Pride one of those grins she reserved just for times like this.

"You could give it a try, but I am not sure he would believe you since your boss is the best interrogator in New Orleans and he would be sure to know your lying. On saying that I am sure if you got up your boss would treat you to dinner in town as long as there were no cases" Pride told Brody as he ran his hand up and down her back letting his fingers skim over her skin.

"Maybe I should get up then since my boss has never offered to take me for dinner as he always cook the most amazing meals so we don't need to go out" Brody replied as she lifted a little and rolled to the side so she was actually lying on the bed.

Pride took the opportunity to roll on his side and place kisses down Brody's neck before he nipped the skin on her shoulder. Brody felt his teeth nip her skin and quickly rolled away.

"You are not eating me again Dwayne, these ones are starting to fade so don't give me any more. Well at least not yet" Brody told him as she got up out of bed and walked to find her robe.

Finding her robe she slipped it on but didn't bother to tie it. Walking out the bedroom she made her way down to the kitchen to make coffee knowing Pride would follow her. Sure enough she was getting the cups out to make coffee when she felt a pair of arms snake around her and kisses being placed down her neck. Finding her robe open he slide his hands inside and ran his fingers over her stomach before he ran them down stopping just above her hips.

"If you don't want us both late for work you better stop their mister. I want some food and a shower before I go to work and I would think you do too" as she finished making the coffee and placed the cups on the counter.

"Well, how about you go get a shower and I will make breakfast" Pride suggested as he let her go and started to look around for something to eat.

"I suppose so, at least it will save us being late I guess" Brody pouted at having to take a shower on her own.

Pride saw the face she pulled and laughed.

"Go get washed and ready and I will make it up to you later I promise" as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Brody kissed him back and then moved away so she could go get washed and ready. When she came downstairs she was greeted with fresh pancakes and syrup sitting waiting for her with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is served" as Pride pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

Before she sat down she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight to her.

"What's this for?" As he returned the hug.

"Just for being you" as she placed a kiss to his lips before darting her tongue out to seek entry to his mouth.

She was granted entry and soon they were both breathless from kissing and tongue duelling. As she let go of his neck he stepped away and walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

"You not having any?" She shouted after him.

"No, I had mine first" as he disappeared out of sight to go get washed and ready.

Brody sat eating her pancakes as she listened to the showers running and then the sound of feet wandering round as Pride got ready. Finally, he stood in the doorway wearing a clean green shirt and crisply ironed jeans. He looked very handsome standing propping her kitchen doorway open. Finishing the last bite of her pancake she got up and downed her coffee before stepping up to Pride and weaving her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

"We better get to work or my boss will ride my ass for being late" as Brody went and pulled her boots on.

"I am not surprised your boss rides your ass, you have an amazing ass to ride," Pride said as he stood up behind her and grabbed her ass for extra effect.

"You door now or I will not be held responsible for my actions, go" as she held the door open for Pride to leave.

Climbing in Prides car they drove to work and pulled up just behind LaSalle as he parked up.

"Morning your two, I was going to ask if you had a good night but by the smiles on your faces then I won't both as I probably don't actually want an answer" LaSalle said as he walked into the office and over to his desk to dump his jacket, keys and phone before heading for the kitchen.

"Remind me not to look too happy in future" Brody said as she nudged Prides shoulder with her own.

Brody dropped her bag at her desk and followed LaSalle into the kitchen. Seeing he was making coffee, she didn't bother to help. Pride followed through a few minutes later and sat at the table looking across at Brody and then LaSalle.

"Who fancies going out tonight? We haven't been out together as a group for awhile so we need a catch up" Brody said looking between LaSalle as he placed the coffee cups on the table and Pride who was sat next to her.

"Sure, what you got planned or is it a seat of the pants no plans go with the flow night," LaSalle asked as he sat down opposite them both.

"Let's start with a drink then maybe food and a film or we can see how things go when we get there" Brody added as LaSalle nodded in agreement.

"That's settled then, let's say we meet at 19:00 across the street and go from there" Brody said as she text down to Loretta to ask her if she wanted to join them and what the plans were if she did.

As they sat talking they decided it was time to have a good clean up off the office till either they got bored or something came in. They went into the main squad room and looked around. The place was fairly clean other than the fact it could do with a dust and a few things were out of quickly cleaned up and had a shuffle about with a few bits of furniture.

"Where next?" LaSalle asked as he surveyed the room.

"Back office come lounge come bedroom needs sorting out" as they all headed upstairs.

After shuffling the furniture around and a pillow/ cushion fight breaking out between LaSalle and Brody the place looked a lot more organised.

"Cleaning is done, I need more coffee" LaSalle said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Since we're up here why don't you grab your stuff and put it in the car. We can drop it all at my place later when we're done" Brody said as she eyed the boxes and cases next door.

"You asking me to move in with you agent Brody?" Pride said as he took Brody in his arms.

"Well you spend more time at mine now than here and I kind of got used to you being around. On saying that do I have to check with my landlady to make sure I can have people move in with me?" Brody added seeing the look of mock horror on Prides face.

"You wouldn't dare," Pride told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Never dare me Dwyane, you will always lose" as she picked her phone out her pocket and hit the speed dial button for Loretta.

"Hey Loretta, I just want to check its okay if I move my boyfriend in with me as he seems to be living out of boxes and suitcases at the minute" she said into the phone as she let Pride nibble her neck and ear.

"Thanks, Loretta, catch you later. Bye" as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"I can't believe you just did that Merri, you do realise..." As Pride's phone bussed in his pocket.

"Yes, there it is" as he passed the phone to Brody after reading the message.

"Well, at least she offering to help you move" Brody laughed as she slotted the phone back in Pride's pocket.

"I will have to remember never to play poker with you" As Pride let her go and turned to walk downstairs.

Catching him up she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Not even strip poker?" Brody added seeing the twinkle in Pride's eye at the thought.

"Only for you" as they entered the kitchen and quickly changed the subject.

"So where are we going for lunch? It's nearly time and I need to know what the options are" Brody said as she took the offered cup from LaSalle.

"I want potato salad, never had one for awhile and my last one was stolen remember" as LaSalle passed Pride his coffee and sat down.

"You still haven't given that up have you, Christopher. Let's go somewhere then that you can get you potato salad from, then maybe you can move on from someone eating yours" Pride said as he looked at LaSalle.

As they sat drinking their coffee Pride's phone rang and they all put their cups down. When they realised it wasn't work Brody and LaSalle sat having a thumb war to pass the time since LaSalle still need to get Brody back for the last round where she nearly broke his thumb but won outright. When Pride finished on the phone he looked at Brody and LaSalle sitting having their thumb war and had to laugh. There was a moment like now when he felt more like a father than a boss. Speaking of fathers.

"Merri, Laurel wants to meet up tomorrow so is it okay if she comes back to yours when we're done?" Pride asked as he looked at Brody trying to see how she felt about Laurel coming over.

"Of course she can come over, you don't have to even ask that question" as she gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

"Thanks, come on let's go for an early lunch. It might save you breaking his thumb" as he looked at the joined hands sitting on the table.

As they left the office they walked down the street towards the little coffee shop which LaSalle knew did the best potato salad around. Pride out of instinct reached across and took Brody's hand in his as they walked down the street. LaSalle tagged along on the other side of Brody as they walked. It was time's like this he missed having someone special in his life. Seeing his boss and partner happy together did make him wonder when he would find someone who could handle him and the job he loved. Brody sensed the shift in her partner as they walked along and reached over pulling him towards her as she slotted her arm in his and they linked together.

When they got to the coffee shop they found a seat outside as it was a little warm to be sat inside when you didn't have to be. After ordering their meals, they talked about their plans for the night. LaSalle wanted to spend the night drinking and dancing which didn't sound too bad, but they would wait and see when they went out how things went.

As they were finishing lunch Pride,s phone rang. Seeing the caller id he looked at it before putting it on the table unanswered. Brody looked at it then at Pride.

"She just won't give up will she," Brody said seeing the name Linda on the caller's id.

The phone went silent but rang almost instantly. Looking over at it, he picked it up this time and answered it.

"Pride here".

"Okay on our way" as he hung up.

"Let's go, got a body in the wetlands" as they stood up and made their way to the office.

After grabbing their gear, they headed out in Prides car. Setting about doing their job when they got there they were soon bagged, tagged and Brody in transit back to autopsy. As usual when they got back in they got into the routine of who checked what and who processed different things. For a group of people brought together due to NIS agent taking a bribe they fitted together so well. They had a bond now that was unbreakable.

"Okay what we got, we have been sat here long enough" as Pride stood up from his desk.

The plasma came alive with names, address and bank records. After sifting through the stuff on screen, they took the list of names and address to start making house calls. LaSalle and Pride took one address while Brody took another for a local gym.

They split in different cars and headed out to make the calls. Brody went to the gym and asked when they're dead sailor was last seen and if he was with anyone. After checking the gym records, she got a name and address fro a friend who was always at the gym with their dead sailor. She decided to head back to the office and tell the others before going out on her own.

Pride and LaSalle pulled up at the address they had for a fellow sailor who had been discharged months before for dishonourable conduct. He had several reports in his file for fighting and one which was the reason for his dismal, attacking a superior office. The man they were looking for was found out back welding a nice weapon which he looked like he was using for target practice on his back fence. As the man saw the 2 agent approach he turned and instead of lowering the weapon he raised it bring it level with LaSalle who was just in front of Pride.

Pride and LaSalle had their weapons drawn in an instant, but they were not quick enough. Gunshots rang out from 3 different weapons. 2 men hit the ground, one was the man the other was an NCIS agent. A call was put out for an ambulance and a call was made for local police to secure the scene. As the ambulance pulled away the NCIS agent was sent to the hospital while the man was carted away in the NCIS van to the morgue.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

As the stretcher was wheeled into the ER the NCIS agent on it kept pulling at his oxygen mask on his face trying to speak. No matter how many times he was told to put it back he was insisted that he needed to speak. Finally, they nurse gave up and as he lifted the mask again she bend low so she could find out what the man was so insistent on saying.

"The other NCIS agent I was with, how is he?" The agent on the bed managed to struggle out in between rasped breaths.

"Your friend is fine, not a scratch on them. Now lie still and let us take care of you" as the nurse placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it as she replaced the mask on his face.

Out in the main waiting, room phone calls very being made by 2 different people. When Brody received her phone call saying there had been a shooting and she needed to get to the hospital she had that all too familiar sense of dread grip her stomach. The one thought as she jumped in the car and speed to the hospital, not her boys. They were her boys and she needed them both, yes for very different reasons, but they were hers and they had to be okay. The other phone call that was made had a very completely different impact on the person who received it.

As 2 cars pulled into the parking lot of the hospital the occupants got out, 1 took a casual walk into the hospital while the other had never run that fast in long time to make it to the front desk. Brody made it to the front desk and was directed to the ER where her colleagues were still waiting. As she set off at a cross between a run and a mad dash she propelled herself through the doors into the room to be stopped by a strong pair of arms grabbing her and holding her still.

"Brody it's me, I got you. It will be okay they're still working on him, give them time" as she was guided to a seat and forced into it.

Brody looked up into the big blue eyes of Chris LaSalle and couldn't stop the tears.

"Tell me LaSalle, how bad is it? I need to know" as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hands.

"I won't lie there was a lot of blood, I had just done my Kevlar up, he was finishing his so I am not sure if it did the job or if was on right. He'll be okay, he's got through worse" as he sat down next to her and took her hand.

Just then the doors to the ER opened and in walked Linda. LaSalle saw her first and cursed under his breath. How did she know what had happened? This was like a fuse to a powder keg, how long till it went bang. Linda saw LaSalle and Brody sat and walked over, a small smug grin on her face as she did.

"Where is he?" As she directed the question at LaSalle.

"Through there" as he nodded in the direction of where they were working on Pride.

She walked away leaving Brody and LaSalle sat staring after her.

"What the hell is she doing here? How did she find out so soon" Brody grounded out trying to keep her temper in check.

"I take it they phoned next of kin and his file probably still says married so that's her. The doctor said he would let me know so we got to wait" LaSalle told Brody as they both stared at the doors which Linda had just gone through.

They sat for what seemed like hours waiting. Brody went from sitting to pacing to standing staring at the door. In real time, they had been sat for just on half an hour when the doors opened and Linda came back through them. LaSalle stood when he saw her and looked at Brody who had just turned and had her back to the door. She whirled round and stared at Linda who walked straight past her to come and stop in front of LaSalle.

"How's he doing? What they said?" LaSalle asked as Brody came up and stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

"He was lucky again. His Kevlar was off slightly and one of the uillets nicked his side. The rest hit his vest. Yet again the famous Dwayne Pride cheats death. He is away to get stuck back together but should be up and back to himself in no time. Lots of brusing where the bullets hit the vest, but you know all about that. I am away to speak to Laurel, I will see you later when I come back with her" as she walked away leaving the 2 agents standing.

LaSalle guided them both back to sit down before he stood up and went to the desk. After chatting with the women on the desk, he returned to sit next to Brody.

"What don't we go and get changed and come back. He's in surgery now so it will be awhile before he comes out" as he tried to get Brody to move.

"LaSalle when I see him and I can see with my own eyes he's okay then I will leave. Until then I stay" as she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself as if holding herself together.

"Fine, I will go get coffee and come back" as he stood and walked away leaving her sitting watching the door.

She had never been in a position like this before, well she had, but it had been different. Team members had been shot and wounded on the job, but this was different. This was not just her boss who had been shot this was her... What? What was he to her? His file still said married so they called Linda first, it was LaSalle who called her. This was not right, she loved him and he still had married down. She wasn't sure what to do now. Did he care that little for her he couldn't change a simple word in his file? Did she stay and makes sure he was okay or did she leave and wait for him to come to her? Her mind was in overdrive and she started to pace again.

LaSalle came back carrying coffee and some muffins. He saw Brody pacing again and just watched her. He had no idea how it felt to be in a place like that. He saw Pride as a mentor and friend, but he didn't know how it felt to sit and not know how the person you loved was doing. He came up beside Brody and stopped in front of her. When she looked at him he saw a range of emotions play across her face.

"Sit down and tell me, drink this and tell me what your thinking?" As he nudged her towards a seat.

She dropped down into the hard seat and buried her head in her hands as the tears started to fall. LaSalle put his coffee on the floor and sat next to her as he slid his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her over to him. She went willingly as she had no strength to fight him. When he felt her cry harder he turned in his chair to face her as he let her cry into his shoulder. They sat like that till a doctor appeared and walked towards them.

"Which of you is agent LaSalle" the doctor asked as he looked between them.

They both stood up but LaSalle kept his arm round Brody.

"Me" LaSalle said as he looked at the doctor.

"Agent Pride is back from surgery and is asking for you. If you follow me I will show you to his room" as the doctor turned to lead the way.

LaSalle bent and picked the cup of coffee and bag with the muffins in before standing again and looking at Brody. Taking her hand he lead them down the corridor after the doctor. When they finally arrived at Prides room the doctor excused himself and left. LaSalle and Brody stood outside the door and when LaSalle felt the hesitation in Brody he turned to her and looked at her.

"Talk to him, let him know how you feel. Tell him what's bothering you. Why don't you go freshen up and come back" as he wiped a stray tear of her cheek.

She nodded her head and headed for the ladies room as LaSalle stepped in to Prides room.

"Hey King, how you doing?" As he stepped up to the bed.

"Christopher a good, bit stiff, a few stitches and bruised but I'll live. Where's Merri? Does she know?" As he looked at LaSalle

"King we got a problem, well you have. Your file still says married, they phoned Linda. She saw you before you went up to surgery. Can you remember seeing her?" As he looked to see if there was any recognition of what he had told him.

"Shit that was really I hoped it was the drugs. Where is she? Did she leave?" As he looked at LaSalle.

"She left to tell Laurel but said she would be back later. Brody was here when she arrived,Linda blanked her. Brody flew like a bat out of hell to get here while Linda came in and saw us sitting there with a smug look on her face. She took great pleasure at seeing you before Brody did. Brody's in bits King. She spent best part of her time crying. She's confused why you haven't changed your file. She loves you King and she's hurt. Linda just made it ten times worse when she only spoke to me like Brody meant nothing" LaSalle told Pride as he pulled up a chair.

"Where's Merri now? Has she gone?" He asked LaSalle with a hint of sadnesses in his voice.

"I sent her to freshen up, she's a mess after crying. She should be here" but was stopped as there was a tap on the door and Brody's head appeared round it.

"Hey, okay if I come in" Brody asked as she looked between LaSalle and Pride.

"Of course, come here" as Pride went to move but let out a low whistle as his side fought the movement.

Brody walked up to the bed and Pride reached for her hand. She took his hand in hers and he tried to pull her closer. She resisted at first but when she looked at him she couldn't help but move towards him. When she was standing right next to him he let go of her hand and reached for her face, gently cupping her cheek. That was all it took as she leaned into his hand and the dam broke. LaSalle quickly said coffee and exited the room as she crumpled against Prides chest. He ignored the pain in his chest from the bruising as she rested against him and cried.

"I am so sorry about Linda, I just never thought about it. It's the top of my list when I get out of here to get that file changed. LaSalle said she was her normal smug self and ignored you. I never thought about it till now. When I saw Linda before I thought it was the drugs but it obviously wasn't. I am sorry for this, I never meant to hurt you" as he ran his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on her back.

As she stood and rested her hand on him she remembered what Linda had said about bruising. Pulling back she stepped away.

"Your chest, the bullets I forgot sorry. Let me see" as she stepped closer and he moved a little so she could move his gown to look.

His chest had 3 big bruises starting to form and on his left side the was a dressing from where the bullet caught his side.

"Why didn't you say, look at the mess. That must hurt like hell sorry" as she ran a fingertip over the bruise closest to her.

"It hurt when I realised I hurt you. These heal in no time but I never want to hurt you" as he again cupped her face and brought her head down to him.

He kissed her by was stopped when LaSalle entered the room again.

"Hey you're busted up, none of that. You both okay now then" as he placed 2 coffee cups on the table.

"We're good now thanks Christopher" as Pride tried to sit forward and get one of the cups from the table but his side was still having none of it.

"Lie still, here" as Brody picked her's up and passed Pride one.

They both had a long drink of the coffee and sighed. LaSalle laughed at the synchronized sign from them both and took a drink of his coffee. They stayed silent for a minute or so all thanking the powers that watched them for keeping them all alive another day. LaSalle said he was leaving and he might call back later depending on work. Brody looked between LaSalle and Pride, she had a job to do but he the man she loved. Pride sensed the struggle in her.

"Go do your job, I will still be here when get back. Go" as he reached up and touched her face.

She bent forward and kissed him before moving away and standing near the door.

"Can you bring me" but Brody cut him off with another kiss.

"I will bring your clothes and stuff in later when I call back. Now rest and don't move around too much" as she kissed him and went to the door.

"See you later King" as LaSalle went and stood at the door beside Brody.

They smiled at each other then Brody and LaSalle left to go back to work will Pride finished his coffee and shut his eyes. He had fought staying awake the whole time Brody and LaSalle were there but now he felt his whole body relax and sleep claim him.

When they arrived back at the office Brody set about her report from her interview while LaSalle did his report from the shooting. Brody was on overdrive and had her report done and dusted. She checked with Loretta on the body and filled her in on Prides condition. Brody flitted around not really doing much but causing havoc.

"Brody go, you're as much use as a bath tub with no plug. Go home and get Prides stuff then get back to him. You got it bad girl now go" as LaSalle printed his report.

"Thanks LaSalle" as she grabbed her coat and bag and practically ran to her car.

Arriving home she went upstairs and grabbed clean clothes for Pride before getting his wash stuff and towel. Putting them in a bag she brought them downstairs and put them in the car. She did think of making coffee and getting something to eat but seeing Pride was more important so she decided to grab something at the hospital.

After another breakneck drive to the hospital she parked up and got out the car grabbing the bag as she went. Walking in to the hospital she got 2 big coffees and some sandwiches before taking the elevator up to. As she came to Prides room she stopped and looked in to make sure he was on his own. She knew Linda said she would call back with Laurel but she had no idea when. Opening the door to his room she stepped inside and shut the door quietly. Looking over at Pride he was fast asleep and he looked so peaceful which was rare for him. Putting his by down she put the coffee and sandwiches on the table before come to stand at the head of the bed.

Running her finger through his hair she rested her hand on his cheek, even asleep he leaned his head towards her hand. Bending she kissed him gently but he had half woke and kissed her back.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" as he brought his hand up to the back of her head to hold her to him as he kissed her.

"Missed you too" as she returned the kisses he was showering her with.

"Clothes and wash kit there and coffee here" as she passed him the cup.

"You know how to win me over" as he kissed her once more and took the coffee.

"How you feeling now?" As she sat on the side of the bed.

She watched as he passed his coffee back to her and held his left side as he shuffled over the bed.

"What are you doing? Sit still before you rip your stitches" as she went to stop him moving more.

"Come here" as he patted the wider space he had made on the bed by moving over.

Putting the cups on the table she did as he asked. Taking her boots off she climbed up on the bed and lay beside him as he wrapped his arms round her and she buried her face in his neck.

"The answer to your question is much better now I have you in my arms" as he kissed her head.

"You do realise you scared the hell out of me today don't you" as she placed kisses to his neck.

"Sorry about that, kind of comes with the job but you know that already don't you" as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I do but it doesn't make it any easier when you get the call does it" as she looked up at him.

He could see the fear in her eyes and he knew he had scared her. He wished it was different but this was life for both of them. He knew the day would come no doubt that he got a call or even worse he watched it happen when she got hurt in the line of duty. Oh wait that's how they got here in the first place. It could have so much worse but he had stepped in and shot the guy. Never mind, they were both alive and well-ish so all was good.

Looking down at her he saw she was snuggled against him with her arm round his waist and her hand gently resting over his dressing, as if protecting and covering it. Looking up at her face he saw she was asleep. He loved to watch her sleep and see her relax. He moved a little but felt her hold him still, even sleeping she was looking after him. He settled with his head resting on top of hers and his arms round her with his fingers locked together. He hadn't felt this happy in a while,even if he had a bullet Nick wound to his side. As he fell asleep he knew he hadn't been this happy in a while.

Waking he was confronted with a half pleasant half scary sight in front of him. Standing at the foot of the bed was Linda and standing on his left side was Laurel.

"Hey princess why didn't you wake us?" As he nudged Brody who was still asleep at his side.

He unlocked his fingers and let Brody sit up as she woke. The first sight she saw after Pride was Laurel. Then she caught site of Linda at the foot of the bed. She could tell Linda was past livid, it looked closer to boiling point. She smiled at Laurel who smiled back and then being the better person she looked at Linda and spoke her name. Laurel started at her mother and then shaking her head she turned back to father.

"Hey dad, how you doing? Where this time?" As she stepped up to the bed and took his hand.

"Few bruises and a couple of stitches but all good now I have both my girls here with me" as he squeezed Laurels hand and pulled Brody closer to him as he had his arm round her waist still.

Both Laurel and Brody smiled but Linda just stood there. She supposed she had asked for some remark like that. She stood and watch as Laurel spoke to her father and she spoke to Brody. Laurel had no bug bear with her dads new girlfriend. Watching them as one of them cracked a joke and they all laughed until Pride winced at the pain in his side. She knew it was time to leave, her daughter was happy and that was enough. She had started the divorce so she had no right to be jealous now. She had 23 years and a daughter so she couldn't complain now. Stepping up to Laurel she asked if she what time she wanted picking up as she was leaving. Laurel looked at her father and then her mother.

"I can drop her off when I leave here, save you coming back out. That's if it's okay with you Laurel?" As Brody looked between Linda and Laurel.

"Sure thanks Bro..Merri" as she corrected herself.

"I'll walk you to the lift mom" as she let go of her dads hand and followed her mother.

Linda stopped at the door and looked back at her soon to be ex husband and his new girlfriend then at her daughter.

"Goodbye Dwayne, take care. Meredith take care of him please, he's special to my little girl here" as she took Laurel's hand.

"Good bye Linda and I will, he is special to me too" Brody said as she watched Linda leave.

As Linda and Laurel walked along the corridor they stayed holding hands till they reached the lift. Laurel stopped and turned to her mother before hugging her.

"Thanks mom, I know that was tough" as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Your welcome princess, he's your dad and you love you. If you're happy then I am happy" as she let go of Laurel.

"Is it okay if I stay here then maybe go back with Merri to her house. I want to get to know her better than I can come back with her in the morning to see dad" as Laurel looked at her mother.

"If that's what you want to do and Merri's okay with it. I will see you tomorrow then" as Linda kissed her daughter and stepped in to the elevator.

As the lift doors shut and Linda lost sight of her daughter she couldn't help but smile. Between them they had done a grand job with Laurel, she had grew up in to an amazing young women and she was proud of how she handled they're splitting up and impending , if Laurel was happy so was she.

Laurel walked back to her fathers room and walked in just as her dad and Merri were kissing.

"Gross you too, wait till I go home or more like you go home. This is a hospital remember" as she watched them pull apart and laugh.

Laurel stepped up to the bed and took her dads hand before sitting on the bed to join them both.

"Merri is it okay if I stop at your place tonight? I can get a lift with you in the morning and we can come back and see dad together plus we can have a little girly bonding session over makeup and hot chocolate" she asked Brody.

"Of course you can, you're always welcome at my place" Brody replied with a big smile on her face.

"How can I ask for more than this, your mother is finally happy, you're happy and I am happy with Merri. Who would have thought it was possible" as she hugged both Brody and Laurel together.

"Now I just need to get out of here and back in my own bed" as he looked down at the 3 sets of legs on the hospital bed.

"You own a bed dad? Last time I looked it was couch unless I missed something" as she looked between her dad and Brody.

"Well we had planned on moving the last of your dads stuff to mine tonight but as you can see it hasn't happened" as Brody looked between Pride and Laurel.

"He spends most of his time at mine now so it seems silly to have his stuff there and him at mine. We only discussed it this morning when we were tidying the office up. At least We have a guest room for you to stop in now" Brody finished as laurel yawned.

"Look at the time. Your girls go home and get some dinner or at least something to eat and I will see you tomorrow when you come back" as he looked between the 2 women sitting on his bed.

They both got up and got there stuff together before taking it in turns to say good night. After Laurel said goodnight to her father Brody stepped up.

"Be have when I am gone Dwayne and I will see you in the morning. Love you" as she bent and locked her lips with his.

Laurel turned her back and went to the door to at least give them a little privacy as they sucked face. Finally they broke apart and looked at each each other.

"Love you too" as Pride cupped Brody's face and she smiled.

As they left they both waved and blew kisses threw the window as they passed.

As Pride settled back against the bed he couldn't help but smile, his girls had just left together to bond or whatever girls did and they would be back in the morning. His soon to be ex wife had finally got over the fact he had moved on and was happy as Laurel was happy. Things couldn't get much better for Dwayne Pride.


End file.
